


Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission

by The_Architect_Of_Light



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Architect_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Architect_Of_Light
Summary: After everything that's happened in Gamindustri so far, what's to stop a certain soldier from making her mark? Plenty, if Purple has anything to say about it. Rated Explicit for mature audiences due to language, themes and threat - Mainly to cover all bases. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Prologue and Introductions

Hyperdimension Neptunia: A Time Soldier's Final Mission.

I am using a character by Shadicgon called "Purple" in here. Shadicgon has given me authorisation to use her in this story. This story is a more fanfiction version with my OC and Shadic's thrown in. My OC, as you may guess from other stories, is Molly Polinsky. More on her later. Purple is... Well, we'll get to that ;)

This story was meant to be the backing for our RP's on Discord, but, I figured it was important to get a more... Fully fledged story out there. :)

Oh, and summary... Summary is:- After everything that's happened in Gamindustri so far, what's to stop a certain soldier from making her mark? Plenty, if Purple has anything to say about it. Rated M for teen due to language, themes and threat - Mainly to cover all bases. Enjoy!

* * *____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gamindustri.

It's a huge world. Full of many different people and beings. Ranging from the most intellegent, to the CPU's or Goddess' as they are known, all the way back to the more... "Innocent" of people.

The Sun rose over the world. It was a peaceful world. Full of rightous beings and the favourable types. A lot of people want to meet their maker, but have had to be told through various means that, it would be inappropriate right now to do such a thing.

The year is 0100. It has been a period of stability since the Original Goddess has almost resigned herself to the heavens. She can't shake the feeling that someone is going to see her first. Someone... With a lot of importance.

The Original Goddess wondered through the halls where she resided. A small book in her hands. She currently can see her creation - One "Arfoire" currently reading a book. She walked over and sat next to her, opening her book which then a small being appears from the book. Her name is - Histoire.

Without much of a word word to Arfoire or to Histoire, The Goddess stood up and left the book by Arfoire. Walking back through a massive archway where someone was standing. Someone of great importance indeed. Her name is Theresa Polinsky.

"It's been awhile."

Theresa nodded her head. "It certainly has - Are you departing for the Heavens at long last? Your retirement?"

The Original Goddess heaved a heavy sigh and nodded her head slowly, keeping her Crystal-like eyes trained on Theresa's colbalt Blue ones.

"I am. However, am I to understand that your daughter will be living on this planet from now on?"

Theresa nodded with her own sigh. "Unfortunately, that is the case. Molly will have to live here because its far too dangerous for her to live in the warzone of the furthest dimension. You should've seen the battles that have been raging..."

Nodding her head, thus silencing Theresa, The Goddess simply hummed. "So, where will she live? Where will her power come from? It cannot come from the Sharicite, until the nations are formed at the very least."

Theresa took in a deep breath. "She will most likely live in your idealistic - Planeptune. As for her power - She still has a Midtherne Crystal beating inside of her. With that, she can survive - I'm sure."

"What happens if it fails?"

"Then she will need an alternative. She is a Time Soldier by nature, yes, but even with all of her training - She will need allies and people she will be able to trust."

"Trust isn't an easy thing, I hope you realise Theresa. There will probably be more wars on this planet before peace can officially reign supreme."

Theresa looked at the OG with a critical eye. "So, you think there should be people to rule over others? That's not what Time taught me... Or you for that matter."

"True. However, there must be a balance in this world or it'll fall apart much like your Earth did."

Theresa nodded yet again, but this time more slower. "This is very true. Do me a favour - Don't let anything happen to this world as long as you're alive. Or things could get really messy for everyone, not just my daughter."

The Original Goddess sighed. "I can't promise anything, but I can assure you it won't. And besides, even if it did, I'm sure your daughter has enough training to be able to work with it. Now, are we departing for the Heavens?"

"Yes, yes. All in good time. Now, Molly will have power unlike anyone here on Gamindustri. She will have to remain hidden. Or at least, her power will."

Arfoire's voice could be heard through the corridors echoing like a bellowing monster. "Neptune, how many times do I have to tell you, NO eating pudding before dinner!?"

Theresa chuckled. "I see Arfoire has some children of her own now. We had better get going."

The Original Goddess could only nod as they both started to disappear, Neptune/Arfoire and Histoire all turning to see the two disappear just in time.

"Histoire... Where are they going?"

Histoire bit her lower lip. "I don't want to think about that right now, if I am honest with you Neptune. We will discuss this later."

"O-kay... MORE PUDDING!"

Arfoire could be heard groaning in irritation.

* * *____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fast forward to present times and everything has settled down, for the most part. Ever since the Console War, the rise and fall of ASIC, and finally Rei Ryghts, plenty of people have finally settled down.

The CPU's of Gamindustri, Lady Purple Heart, Lady White Heart, Lady Black Heart and finally Lady Green Heart have all found their relevant places to be happy...

Everyone was happy-

-Bar one particular individual.

Her name is Molly Polinsky.

She is a former "Time Soldier". Fought in three wars and continues to fight in major engagements across Gamindustri's frontiers against monsters and such.

Unfortunately for her, peace is not an easy thing to cope with. Especially after all the years of fighting. It had been non-stop war as far as she could remember. Not even going to University with her friend back on her homeworld of Manda II she could remember, she had been in war THAT LONG, that she couldn't remember it anymore. And it, hurt.

She was currently sitting in a cafe with her alcoholic cider, around 50% volume, to her hands. She is drinking as she is technically 30 in mental age but 19 in physical. Her powerful Midtherne Crystal made it so that she looks younger than she actually is. No-one asks her age because of what she wears:- Dark Blue jeans, Grey short sleeved T-Shirt a Leather jacket and a Gold wrist watch. She looked like someone who had been through so much, yet let on so little... It was almost impossible to think that this girl had been through anything other than war... It was... Sad, really.

Sighing to herself she takes another swig of her Cider. Burning the back of her throat. It was her Fourth since she had come to the cafe, "The ChilliDogs".

"I hate... Peace-" She hiccups. "Damnnit..."

Sitting by herself she leans back in her chair and looks out of the window. "Why did they have to leave me behind?" She asks no-one in particular. Her memory flashing back to times with her Commander and her close collegues. She sighed which almost sounded full of pain as she took another swig of her drink. "-Nothing I can do about it now..." She hiccups again. "I guess I'll just drown my sorrows here."

As she placed her cup on the table again she heard someone walk into the cafe', hitting on the waitress.

She groaned in irritation but had learned, over her years... To somehow cope with it. It was sad that she couldn't see anyone's helpful colours. She had rejected so many people in the past that it was... It was almost childs-play to ignore them... Especially, if they were being like this.

Casting her eyes over to the Waitress who looked rather flustered, she saw a girl with slightly dark Purple hair and dimmer eyes than a certain CPU. It annoyed Molly to tell the truth. Yet ANOTHER cosplayer coming to cause a nuscience of herself. Meh, what did she care? She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her drink, hopefully the girl would find someone else to-

"Is this being used by someone?"

-Annoy.

Molly looked up at the girl and covered her eyes from the Sun that annoyed her even more.

'Damnit. What did I do in my last life to deserve this!?' She grunted, "No, you can sit down if you want... It's a free nation-"

Molly hiccuped again.

"Thank you and hello, my name's Purple." The girl with Purple hair and Magnolia eyes sat across from Molly and for some reason... Kept looking at her. According to Purple, something must have happend to her, but who was she to judge this early on?

Molly leans back in her chair and tries to analyse Purple, "The name's Molly. Molly Polinsky. But I doubt you want to hear that at this time of the morning... I'm a...well... Former soldier."

Purple whistled slightly. "Wow... Console War or ASIC's rise?" Being a citizen of Gamindustri, those were the only two wars she had legitimately heard of.

Molly half smiled at Purple who was seated across from her. 'This girl's innocent... No harm telling her the truth-' She thought. She looked past the waitress' and some waiters who moved back and forth with the busy resturant/cafe.

Molly looked back to Purple, "You could say I was in a war, before, the Console War- But yeah, I was involved in practically most wars you've heard from Planeptune news. Not a single battle or engagement I have not been in really." She reached down to drink some more drink and placed her drink back on the table.

Purple winced. "Ouch..." She whispered quite quietly, but Molly heard her.

Molly felt her head shake in a negative sense as she disregarded her cider for a few more minutes.

Molly took in a bit of a deep breath. "It's nothing for you to be concerned with, I'm sure you'll have your time one day, and even if you don't? Count yourself lucky." Molly chuckled to herself but then shook her head again, her attitude doing an almost 360 degree spin on itself. She smiled a bit warmer at Purple.

"Tell me something-" She gained the attention of Purple with that statment, "What is your "role" here in Planeptune, Purple?" Molly was genuinely interested for someone who had been in wars and seen countless people.

Purple put a hand on her chin, "Well, I'm someone who came here at the age of ten and started making her life from zero...Though, I had the bad luck to arrive barely a few weeks before the rise of ASIC-" She sighed, "So...I had a pretty bad experience in here, more than the usual citizen at least."

Molly's smile turned to a half smirk. What was with Molly? Was she really that far in her PTSD that she couldn't smile for longer than half a minute?

"You say that like its a bad thing. Experience grows a person, when you think about it."

The waitress from earlier walks over to the table.

The Waitress cleared her throat as she arrived, "Will it be a chilli dog or two?" She pulls out her paper and pen

Molly guesters Purple to go first with her hand. She had never really wanted to be waited on hand and foot so... What was the consequence of letting someone else go first?

Purple looked at the Waitress, "Two, one with everything... And... Erm..." She looked at Molly, "And what do you want yours, Molly?"

Molly smiles a bit more warmer then before.

"I'll take everything *bar* the cheese. Meh, it hurts my stomach now-a-days."

* * ************************************************** * ************************************************** * ************************************************** * ************************************************** * ************************************************** * ************************************************** * ************************************************** * ************************************************** * ************************************************** * ************************************************** * ************************************************** * ************************************************** * *************************************************

To Be Continued in the next chapter, be advised that we (me and someone called Shadicgon) are working on the sequel as this is being posted so I have a LOT of work to catch up on ^^;

Enjoy your day :)


	2. Introductions Part II

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission.

Written by Shadicgon and Archaeologist of Humanity.

Chapter 2 - Introductions Part II

* * *

In the cafe the mood slightly changed as Molly leaned back. The weather outside seemed to have changed to a more calmer and nicer than before - A Sun encrusted sky with some clouds, not many, but some.

Molly chuckled slightly, "Sometimes I wonder how many monsters and ASIC goons I killed... But other times?" She looked more melancholy to Purple, all of a sudden - Something was wrong with this soldier... Was it the PTSD? Was it something else? "...I'm glad we live in relative peace now."

Purple seemed uneasy of the change in topic so she tried to move it on, "Yeah...but, let's not talk of that right now..." She looked down, "Sides, I have headaches when I remember the time CFW Brave came to Planeptune specifically looking for me..."

It was the worst day of her life, the chase had lasted about three hours and they even went into her house and gave her another three hours chase. All the way up and around it, it had been a literal nightmare for her.

Molly seemed to chuckle which had Purple confused. "Trust me, young one, I get it. I remember being hassled by..." She lowers her voice to a whisper, not wanting to upset the other patrons. "Arfoire. I managed to get her to the Graveyard where the CPU's handled her, but if I hadn't... Ho boy, I wouldn't want to be apart of the resulting mess!"

Purple nodded. "Arfoire...yeah, that sounds like-"

Molly puts a finger to her lip, which somehow silenced Purple.

"Best not to mention it. I know a LOT of people who are still fragile from A-S-I-C days. That's why I didn't say her name outloud. Not even-" She was going to mention the Deity of Sin but thanks to Purple's acknowledgement of what she had said - She didn't have to.

Purple nods her head, "Good Point, and man, I enjoyed those three years of peace...Before Rei Ryghts came and my life hardened again!"

Molly hummed as she nodded. "I know." Molly looks out of the window and smiles as she sees children playing by the shops and cafe's, including the one she was in. "I, did, think about settling down awhile back. Just after the whole situation with Ryghts, but... I don't think I ever will." She sighed heavily.

Purple opened her mouth faster than she could think, "Why not?"

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem tired and, like, if you could collapse if you don't stop." Purple's voice seemingly increasingly worried of the girl in front of her.

Molly's expression changed to one that was half hardened and half sad, it was almost like a Mr Jeckal and Mr Hide effect in a way. After a few minutes of suspense she sighed. "My first love was killed in the first war I was in. I'm not going to stop now... Not, ever, My duty as a "Time" soldier comes first." She couldn't help but see Purple's eyes light up slowly, so Molly blinked. "...I shouldn't have said that."

"Time Soldier? You mean, like, a kind of- Time Traveler?"

Her eyes sparkled a bit, before returning back to normal.

Purple put a hand behind her head and chuckled slightly. "S-Sorry, got a bit...excited there..."

Molly's lips curled into a partial smile. Making Purple slightly happy on the inside. 'She's FINALLY smiling! YES!' Purple thought happily but concerntrated on what Molly was about to say.

"I don't blame you. Most people would say that. Let's just say that fighting in the wars I have, you learn to become stronger, but, you also get wounded along the way... Hence why, as you say, I look "tired"."

Purple nodded her head as her eyes looked full of genuine concern. "Yes...and gosh do you need a break, come on, at least take one!"

"If you're not planning to settle down at least...rest, there's no war right now, and I kinda doubt one will happen in the next ten decades!"

Molly raises an eyebrow with a tiny smile, reminiscent of a parent looking at a child as though they don't quite believe them. "That's what they said about the *Console* war, and then what happens? ASIC rises very quickly."

Purple leans back in her chair. "That's...a very fair point..."

She paused before saying the next thing on her mind, "Still, take a day off, one you're not planning to spend wasting yourself?"

Purple looked down, "Take it from me/or Trust me, those are better...and yes, I know for experience...don't ask how I got my hands on those drinks." She giggled slightly, "Okay, you can ask...maybe..."

Molly chuckled also.

"To be fair, you look a lot like the CPU of Planeptune, so, there's no real problem with you getting drinks, I have no problem with not knowing." She saw Purple's downcast expression so she sighed. "Although, it may be fun to know..."

Molly nods.

"Alright, how do you get your hands on alcohol if you look under 15?"

Purple looked up at her and had a slight smile on her face. "Well, as you said, I look like the CPU...some people tend to think I'm her...and I can easily say yes- and, since she can drink...I was curious of the taste...and...well...stuff happened."

She grimaced. "I regret it, it wasn't worth it..."

Molly laughs lightly at her. "Stuff? You mean you've been "playing"?" She shook her head even though she had just teased the girl she had met less than five minutes ago. "It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself."

Purple mumbled, "My wallet died that day. She said she just wanted to help and I didn't know those jobs existed. I blame my ignorance...and myself on the process."

Molly hummed to herself. "You know, you can't blame yourself for "everything" that happens to you. I know I do - But I have a reason. I'm allowed to, Since I've been serving Gamindustri since I got here. But, you, you can't blame yourself." She reached into her denim jacket coat pockets. "I have something I was going to give someone... But I never got the chance, here-"

She pulls out a Gold coin and throws it at Purple.

"-Call that a welcome to my friendship circle. If you want it, Purple."

Purple caught it in moments but then looked at the golden coin, unsure of what to say. Until, "...I'll take it, but if one day you want it back, you tell me, kay?"

Molly chuckles and waves her hand.

"Don't worry your little pretty head about it. I was planning on giving that one away, so you're lucky that we were here, in this instance."

Molly goes to stand up but falls on her backside again, hiccuping, and swearing at the same time.

Purple, noticing this, stands up in panic and goes to her side of the table just before the seat. "Molly, you fine!?" She asked her new friend, deeply concerned.

Molly nodded her head as she tried to stand up again, but hiccuped, felt light headed and sat back down. "It's nothing..." A hiccup. "Just the alcohol... Ugh..."

The waitress from earlier walks over and places the orders on the table. Tilting her head at Molly and Purple and concern starting to show. "I saw what happened - Shall I get a doctor? "

Molly groaned as she held her head. "Shut it..."

Purple on the other hand shook her head as she made a definite decision in her head. "No, I'll...take her to her home-" She pulls out a bag filled with credits and places it on the table.

Purple smiled. "Keep the change."

The waitress had an uneasy smile. "I'm sorry, Miss, your friend. She... She paid already. She had a tab that's been paid... Already?"

Molly chuckled in her drunken stupor.

Molly felt her head start to swim. " You have a lot of money for someone so small..."

Purple sighed and took the bag and placed it in her hammerspace.

"I do a lot of quests - I need to pay my bills, so..."

Molly nodded her head even though she felt sick. "I see."

Purple helped Molly as she stood up and placed her arm around her neck to help her. "Alright, I'll get you home, okay? Because it's obvious you need to sleep and relax in something that's not alcohol...If you want my opinion."

Molly nodded yet again but this time groaned. "Ugh... Okay. Just promise me you'll help clean the lights, Miss Aubergine."

The Waitress looked worried at the two.

"I think she lives just down the street, number 6683? She's been coming here week after week... Almost daily."

Purple looked at Molly with full concern as she tried to process it, "Thank you..."

Purple looked a bit nervous. Reason being? Molly had come here almost daily and that today was the first time she encountered her... Maybe it was time issues or just a bad timing in both cases?

Either way, she helped Molly out of the restaurant, her own stomach growling a bit from not eating anything.

Purple thought to herself, 'Shut it, I can eat later. Priority is to get Molly safe and sound!'

Almost magically, the stomach stopped growling. Something had refilled it... But who-

Molly's left hand glows slightly and it felt like Purple had eaten a huge amount. Talk about power...

Molly offers a small smile.

"That any better?"

Purple blinked, "Yes...thanks."

"No problem. You look like you needed it..."

Molly stumbles forwards, almost out of Purple's grasp as her one bedroom house comes into view. It was a rather big looking house with a few extentions that looked like they needed finishing. It was almost like an Edwardian/Victorian-style building from Planet Earth's history or just a really ancient-looking place according to the Gamindustri archives.

Purple pointed at it with her free hand, "Is that your place?"

Purple asked after tightening her hold on Molly to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Molly nods her head. "Mhmm... It's a bit small but hey, it does me just fine."

Purple hummed, "I think it's bigger than my place...or about the same size?" She seemed to second question herself.

Molly nodded her head. "I needed somewhere that was small... Not necessarily big. Just enough for me."

The "Aubergine" girl nodded, "Yeah...welp, let's get you home!"

"Sounds like a plan."

Molly walks semi-normally to her front door, with Purple's help of course. Then she puts her finger on the scanner by the door, it looked like one out of a science-fiction film. What one, Purple couldn't be sure, thus the front door opened.

"You can have a seat or you can go, its your choice Purple. I don't want to hold you up."


	3. Coming Closer...

Here we are at Chapter 3!

Reminder: Shadicgon owns Purple and I (Archaeologist of Humanity - That's a mouthful xD) own Molly Polinsky.

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission.

Disclaimer: I do not own HDN nor does Shadicgon, this is purely a work of fiction - We have made our characters up ourselves :)  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Purple looked at Molly with a slight grin on her face, "-And I don't want to risk you fainting mid way to your bed, or you taking out more beer from your fridge or something like that."

Molly chuckles slightly.... Almost giggling in a way.

"What is this? House arrest?"

Purple felt a sweatdrop on her head as she chuckled, "Call it: Worrying for a friend."

She winked at her before putting Molly's arm around her neck again, to help her get inside.

Inside the bungalow, it seemed pretty small. But the bedroom was directly in front. Nearly everything was neat and tidy... bar the smell. The smell was between Lavender and rotten alcohol.

Molly on the other hand closes her eyes with a faint smile. "It's like I never left...."

Purple scrunched up her face as she thought to herself, 'The hell is that smell!?'

"Yeah...let's, eh, get you in your pajamas and then bed, Understood?" Purple asked Molly.

Molly chuckles again.

It felt weird for Purple to say that, given that the day had just started. But, she knew this was necessary.

Purple carefully got her to her room, doing her best to handle the smell around the place... So far she was doing a good job.

Molly's room actually smelt the strongest of Lavender and the alcohol smell was far since forgotten. Her room was so tidy it made even Lady Nepgear look messy. So, there was a single bed in the corner with a desk on the opposite side of the room with a chair. A small table in the centre, and a dresser against the other spare wall, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Simples.

"You know... I should invest in more stuff...." Molly sighs.

Purple looked to Molly again, "...Why not?"

"Tomorrow you and I can go shopping!" She offered with an honest warm smile.

Molly let out a small giggle which sounded like a little girl giggle. "Sounds like fun...."

Molly smiled warmly as she walked forward, out of Purple's grasp gently, and practically collapsed onto her bed.

"Nnnnggghhh..." Molly could be heard whispering as she lay there.

Purple watched her there, a part of her surely thought she was cute and would like to be more than friends with her, but the biggest side of her just wanted to help her out. Scared of what COULD happen such as being called an outcast or something daft.

Sighing, she walked to the dresser and started to look for some pajamas for Molly. Surely, she must have that ...Right?

A few moments later, and as luck would have it, there were pajamas in the dresser. For some reason - They were neatly and accurately folded almost symmetrically. It was almost as though she hadn't worn them in awhile, they smelt of Cotton wool/moth balls, but they still looked fresh as the day they were bought... In fact, the pair to the right even had TAGS on!

Purple scanned them, "..." She took the one with tags before ripping them off, if they didn't fit she would pay them, but anything to get the girl something decent to wear.

"Alright now put these on and—...Molly?" Purple turned around and Molly could be seen asleep. The cider from earlier had knocked her out cold. But there were bottles of Vodka underneath her bed that only could be seen thanks to the Sunshine. They were empty but they had (87%) on them.

And here Purple thought she had it rough thanks to all the times she was chased and almost killed by the evil groups that threatened the world but realized this girl went through what she had gone through and even worse...

Still, she couldn't just leave her like that.

Breathing slowly through her nose she spoke very quietly, "Remember Purple...self control-"

She proceeded to get Molly into her pajamas...yes, she had to get her naked and then dressed up.

After dressing up Molly and putting her into the bed, of which she was lighter than a feather!, She proceeded to grasp onto Purple's arm. Thus, preventing the girl from leaving.

Purple tried to get her off but realized the girl in front holding her had a really good arm given Purple had done S-Rank quests alone and she still couldn't break the grasp.

This was...bad, Purple was a teenager who had a lot of things to worry about and wanted to release them, she would normally do it by killing monsters or spending time in the arcade...

The problem was that Purple really found Molly cute (she found almost everyone cute, either on the inside or outside) and had used a lot of self control to not touch Molly while she slept.

And if she didn't get out of here soon...she might as well do something she might regret later.

Molly slowly began to pull firstly softly and then stronger and stronger as she turned over on the bed. Thus, trying to pull Purple down with her.

This caught the teenage girl off guard and she finished falling on the bed.

Purple had the biggest blush on her face as a direct result. 'Self control, Purple, SELF CONTROL!' She tried to remember, 'Remember what Pa told you: If I saw mother to kick her in the crotch for...no, it wasn't-okay, he told me that but that's not what I wanted to remember!'

Molly whimpers in her sleep. "Crystal.... Please don't leave me here..... I can't live without you..." The brown haired girl sniffing sadly as though she was going through a VERY bad dream.

Purple gulped. Then, she froze...all those feels and necessities fading away in an instant.

Purple took a chance again, speaking very quietly, "I promise, I won't leave you-"

She tried to calm the girl down, she stopped resisting and just...laid there with her.

She didn't know why...she just...saw this girl and problems and wanted to help her, she had done this before with every person in troubles she met...but she felt different with her, like, if she could relate to her?

Molly's left hand slowly rose and lets go of Purple and grasps onto Purple's hand. Her features turning softer as she looks... Almost angelic in a way.

"I.... I will never forget any of our adventures....I..... I guess you know I love you, don't you?"

Molly grasped the hand softly as though it was a child holding a loved ones hand.

Purple would feel like trash after this...but if it helps just a bit...

"...Yes...and I...do too..."

And now, she hates herself. However, if it helped her in sleeping better, she would gladly hate herself if it meant letting Molly sleep peacefully.

Molly's lets go of Purple's hand and turns over, again, but this time her sleeping form is just in front of Purple to see. She looks... So, gentle and so soft - How could this girl have turned into a violent soldier with a drinking disorder? She didn't even look like she could hurt a fly!

Purple felt her mouth open and close of its own accord - Unsure of what she should say or do, "..."

Purple... just stayed there, for some reason, she thought that her being missing could somewhat affect Molly's sleep.

She didn't even try anything, she just...laid there, watching her sleep so peacefully...she smiled and closed her eyes. Maybe she could also rest a bit as well.

The day passes by and Molly's magic somehow manages to keep the two sustained and fed. It was almost as though they didn't need food or anything - Not even to go to the bathroom. It was that strong and powerful that they didn't even need sustenance.

Eventually, however, Molly starts to stir as she had rolled over with her back turned to Purple. A bit confused as to the PJ's on her but calm and trying to reason with her body and magic. The morning's events coming back like a ton of bricks.

Molly groans lightly to herself as she clutched her head. "Owww...What truck did I hit, this time?"

Molly rolls over and spots Purple and closes her eyes then opens them again.

Molly whispered slowly, "What kind of teenager have I attracted this time?" Sighing, she rolls back over and falls back to sleep, very quickly.

Eventually, Purple started to wake up, realizing it was...a bit late outside, and out of all, she felt amazing, almost as if she was on those days where she just had energy out of nowhere.

Purple thought to herself, 'That was a good sleep ...'

She looked at Molly and wondered if it was a good idea to talk to her, or if she should let her keep sleeping.

*Molly's spare hand that wondered a bit while sleeping normally, slowly came across Molly's and then Purple's form and landed on Purple's hair and rested there.

She liked the feeling of a hand on her hair, almost like the one her mother...never really gave her... Just her dad.

*She decided to stay still, maybe and just maybe it would turn into a pat on the head?

Or a gentle caress of it, maybe...?

Molly's hand eventually started to stroke Purple's hair, almost as though it glided across it. Molly's sleepy breathing sounding like she was starting to wake up again, but, due to the strong Lavender-like smell, she kept in a catatonic/Comotose state.

Meanwhile, Purple just smiled at the feeling of the hand on her hair.

She knows that she has to bail before Molly wakes up and confuses her presence there. The problem is that she is really enjoying the feeling.

Molly started to mumble in her sleepy state. "I know ya there.... Just... gimme.... five no... three more minute....s....."

Molly's hand eventually started to pat Purple's head and then relaxed on Purple's neck, softly brushing her fingers back and forth.

Purple kept her smile, 'Take all the time you need~'

Molly's hand began to travel south but slowly stopped just above Purple's stomach, tickled her for a moment, then returned to her side as Molly sighs.

"You know.... Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky in my life NOT to be "killed" before this kind of thing happened."

Molly was now on her other side again, this time her eyes were focused on Purple's face. Almost... Almost burrowing into the side of her head.

Purple tilted her head slightly as best she could, "I don't think it was luck. I think it was just your hard work, decisions and all what has allowed you to survive, Either that or Fate just wanted to make it out alive!" She smiled even wider, "But...who cares of it? The important thing is that you're here...isn't that enough? That you get to see another day?"

Molly offers a smile. A genuine one at last.

"I suppose. I mean, I still miss my friends and all that but... At least I survive in their memory....."

Molly places a hand on Purple's chin softly, making her face her steel grey-ish eyes.

"Sometimes..... Sometimes I wonder how I get really kind hearted and nice people like you to talk to...."

Purple almost stuttered but managed not to, "Well, I can't give a proper answer to it, but I can stay by your side until we find the answer?"

She smiled warmly at her.

Molly takes in a deep breath. "Well.... I haven't said this to anyone in a very long time but.... If you're willing to stay with me. Then... I can give you the best chance I can..... with me, if you aren't scared. It'll probably get intense. I do warn you now."

Purple scoffs, "I was raised in the woods, I never really met my mother, I grew with and against monsters. I'm used to intense stuff!" She grinned, "And if I can help you out even a bit, it'll be worth it, sides-"

She saw Molly blink, "I like your smile"

Molly smiles even warmer at Purple.

"I suppose that makes two of us..."

Molly leans forwards and ever so slightly pecks Purple's cheek.

"Thank you.... I mean that."

Purple blushes a bit before smiling greater. "No worries, but remember, if you need help, I'll be here for you."

Molly nods her head, "Right back at'cha."

Molly grins at Purple then, a thought coming into her head, "Did you put me in this?"

Molly points to her PJ's

Purple struggled to think, "I-I-I couldn't let you sleep in your regular outfit..."

She seemed flustered...of course she was flustered!

It didn't make the sight any less cute, a cheerful girl like Purple blushing and getting flustered is something that not even the CPUs have seen before, mostly because they don't know her.

Molly places a hand on Purple's shoulder.

"It's fine. It's just... you're the only one to see me without clothes on. Not even Crystal got that luxury."

Purple looked down, "...Oh..."

She blushed even harder, luckily there wasn't any blood coming out of her nose.

Molly giggled which seemed like an honest one, FINALLY!

"I could've had you for a peeping tom, but I'll let you go."

Molly removes her hand from Purple's shoulder.

"But if you do it again, without my knowledge, I'll make sure to "punish" you..." 

She winks at her.

What kind of punishment is unknown and at this point Purple was unsure if she wanted or not to know!

"Then start wearing them when you sleep, I won't let you sleep in your normal clothing!"

Purple smiled ecouragingly, "I mean...you have them for something, right?"

Molly shrugged, "I... I guess?"

"You'll start wearing them, okay?"

The teenage girl pouted in a serious tone.

Molly shuffles on the bed and yawns, nodding, "Yeah, Yeah, Perhaps its time we got up? I think we've been here long enough..."

Purple looked around, "Actually, what hour is it? Since I don't feel hungry or needing to use the bathroom I can't make any calculation?"

Yes, she could make calculations of time passed according to her body's condition. Talk about growing in the woods...

Molly chuckles. "At a guess.... I'd say it was 10-odd at night."

Purple thinks for a moment before, "Well, then it's the hour you and I should be in bed, sleeping, or perhaps out in a party!"

"But..." Purple looks down again, "I think it'll be better to sleep. Last thing I need is my body clock going crazy!"

Molly laughs slightly. Making Purple look at her again. "You know, I haven't been to a party in awhile.... But maybe its better to sleep.... Ah, to heck with it - You can stay here if you wanna, but I'm getting up." Molly slowly raises into a seating position.

Purple blinks, "Eh?"

Her head was making the greatest calculations that Scientifics couldn't make. Party=alcohol.

Molly going to party=Molly returning in the same condition as this morning...When combined with that...

Purple pipped up, "Thinking about it, I'll go with you!"

Molly rose an eyebrow. "You sure? You don't look like you're really.... dressed to get up yet."

She looked at her clothing.

"B-But...this is what I always use...yeah, I don't really have pajamas of my own... No, I mean, all I have is this and more clothing that looks the same as this but in different colors..." She spoke quietly, "I need to get myself more things..."

Molly nods, "Maybe we go shopping before the party then?"

Molly exhales sharply into a sigh almost.

"There goes my hopes of having a quiet walk... Nevermind."

Molly steps onto her bedroom floor and walks to the dresser, opening the dresser and completely disregarding the Scouter or glowing metal Sword that are both practically in MINT condition, IE - untouched and clean as a whistle, their previous use having been disgarded long ago... They looked old but still powerful. 

"Right..... Let's see...." Molly said softly.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued in Chapter 4!

;D Hope you're enjoying guys/girls! :D


	4. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more into Purple and Molly's lives. One, perceiving that anything aggressive is wrong. While the other, just wants to be happy, but struggles.

Disclaimer: Ahem, I don't own HDN and neither does Shadicgon, he owns Purple and I own Molly. Case closed. Oh, and this idea is owned by us :)  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Purple would normally wonder why would she put those things in a dresser however, her mind was focused on something else. ""I mean, I could go like this, at worse people will think I'm the CPU and won't care about it the enough...Wait, that would be the best case scenario actually...Wouldn't it?"

Molly hummed, "Possibly. But you should still refreshen yourself, my magic can give, certain, replenishes but the drawback is it can't sort out your... Well, your smell, which I have to admit..." Molly sniffs the air near Purple, "Is quite nice..."

Purple actually gave a sniff to herself and her clothing. "Never noticed I smell this good, I rarely worry of that to be honest-"

Molly smirks.

"Now look who's lucky."

Molly shakes her head playfully and within what seems to be a fraction of a second to the untrained eye - She is dressed in a grey t-shirt, black leather jacket, black and grey jeans with black steel toe cap boots on. Her sword and scouter also on her person, at the back and over her right eye respectively.

"Sometimes I have to wear this stuff.... It's in memory of my fallen comrades, really, but I have an affinity to this outfit..."

She sighs yet again.

Purple nods. "I think you look cute in it..." She then thinks of something rather odd that she spotted in the dresser, even though she was still on the bed. "But...why would you grab a sword for a party?"

Molly rose an eyebrow, "Why would you think?" She points to her sword.

Purple didn't say anything so Molly shook her head, "You never know, who, will show up at parties."

Purple bounced out of the bed as fast as she possibly could, concern on her face. "Molly, no! killing is wrong!"

She actually went to her side and placed both hands on her shoulders. 

"We're not at war, we're not killing anyone, Put it back." She tried to sound stubborn.

Molly's eyes turn almost into daggers. "It's more for, defence, then offense..."

Purple smiled, "Why do you think I'm going with you then?"

"If someone tries to get to you I'll simply kick their asses after trying to talk things out!"

She actually cracked her knuckles.

Purple winced. "Ow, that hurts more than it looks like on TV!"

Molly tilted her head, "That's what I can use the sword for..." She lowers her head. 

"I don't need protecting...do I?" She asked herself more than the other person in front of her, she chuckled.

Purple cleared her throat, "No. Molly, unless a New Game starts I doubt there'll be any danger and even if there is, I'm not a top Guild member for nothing!" She flexed her muscles for once.

"...." Molly thinks about this for around 2 minutes. "I guess I'll leave it here... But if ANYTHING starts up, I'm retrieving it. It's something my commander always wanted me to keep with me - A way of defence if anything got too, aggressive." 

Purple smiled, "Don't worry, if things get aggressive I'll simply protect you!" She blinked, "Simple, right?"

She actually seemed confident of herself.

Molly sighs and heaves the sword off of her back, putting it back in the dresser where it glows with an almost... unforgettable light. "Crystal got me that sword... I don't like going anywhere without it but... I guess..." She offers a slight smile.

"I guess just this once I can go without it."

Purple smiled positively at her. "There, now you look better!" 

Purple blinked and then pointed at the scanner on Molly's eye. "What's that thing on your eye anyways?"

Molly takes in a long deep breath. "Trust me, the story's a bit long. To be simple, and quick? It helps me see. My right eye is actually severely damaged. Call it - a Casualty of the first war I was involved in."

"Micheal Denver.... Or, as we called him "Time Traveller", who was a real one - I'll say, that was for sure, did the surgery to get this thing here. He has one... But I never asked how or where he got his..."

Purple nodded slowly, "Oh...Purple: Well, it looks cool... Almost like the one of this anime..." She felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head, "And I forgot its name... Eheh."

Molly grins slightly.

"I suppose I don't mind looking, 'cool' Then again, you are quite nice looking yourself, so don't put yourself down either, you hear me?"

Purple nodded. "Don't worry, you look cute but I'm sure I'm not that far away from you! I mean...sure, we're both the same cute...I guess?"

Purple felt her thoughts betray her, 'No, you're definitely cuter than me right now...'

Molly smiles.

"Cheers.... I guess?"

Purple smiled. "Let's save them for the party-" She stopped and tried to think, "..."

"...With party we mean club, right?" Otherwise, Purple had no idea of what were they talking about.

Molly nods her head slowly. "There's a club in Planeptune, normally starts around 9pm."

Purple smiled with renewed vigor from somewhere, "Well, let's go!" She turned and started to walk towards the door, "I'm sure we can find good snacks and drinks, such as juice or soda there!"

Purple stopped for a moment, "...Where is it?"

Molly also started to walk towards the door, "Just over the ridge not to far away from the guild, sprung up over the past few nights I hear." 

"I'm sure one drink wouldn't go amiss... But tell me if I start drinking myself stupid, won't you? I don't want to do that again.... Tomeki would, HAVE MY HEAD." She chuckles.

Purple grinned, "And I would as well." She saw Molly look at her, "Trust me, I'd rather not carry you back mid-alive to your house again-"

Molly laughs faintly.

"And I'd rather not pass out on my bed with a cute girl next to me either."

Purple blushed. "Please, invite me lunch first..."

Molly laughs. "You want a hotel date with, me? You'll have to work harder then just lunch." She winks at Purple as she opens the front door, motioning for Purple to go first.

Shaking her head, Purple got rid of her blush and walks through the door.

"Yeah, I'd say the same, I'm not an easy girl either."

For more playboy she may look and act like from times to times, she actually respects both women and men alike and will never actually try anything without them being okay with it.

Molly nods.

"I can tell."

She steps outside of her house and the door shuts/locks behind her. She starts to walk forwards, heading towards the direction of where the guild is - But keeping an eye to make sure Purple is following her. The streets not really having much in them besides a few girls going back and forth to the shops, etc.

"Most girls here in Gamindustri are quite.... I dunno... Not very hard to crack, shall we say? I mean, there was one girl dressed in red clothing once.... she was a PAIN!"

Purple blinked, "Oh, Miss Falcom or Miss Red?" She then shook her head, "No, dressed in red...Then, yes, you're referring to Miss Red definitely."

Molly half smiled, "Ah. Thanks, In which case, trying to get "Miss" Red to shut up... Is very difficult."

Her friend nodded her head, "Yeah...she can get too focused when it comes to 'Wifey's'"

"I remember the day I met her... We spent three hours in a restaurant because she just didn't stop talking, and I'm sure she noticed I spaced out for a full hour of it..."

Molly chuckled. "I heard something about someone with a green leaf in her hair, Red seems to be OBSESSED with her and the girl with a green leaf also has been on adventures with the Goddess'.... Which, let's be honest, can be killed. You just have to know the weak points - But I'm sure you knew that anyway."

Purple nodded her head. "Anything that bleeds can die, that's common knowledge-" She put a finger to her lip, "But...it doesn't mean it'll be easy. Like, when the Rei Ryghts business... She was about to destroy our dimension...she has the firepower to destroy a dimension!"

"And the Goddesses managed to beat her, no screw beating her, they just survived her attacks."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued in Chapter 5...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next chapter coming soon :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Discussion II, Neptune and the Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own HDN just our own Idea...
> 
> Shadic: And characters!
> 
> Architect: Yes yes, and the characters that are ours; Purple and Molly ^^

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission.

Chapter 5 - Discussion II, Neptune and the Club

By Shadicgon and Archaeologist of Humanity  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Purple and Molly were chatting as they walked towards where the place would be. "They can be killed...but...a lot of prep time would be needed for it."

Molly nodded her brown haired head in agreement, "This is very true. I remember.... Just about - Having to be the one to be "chosen" to bring down something called Necrum-Dracus.. The god of life and death? I don't know if you were around at that time, or if Gamindustri was, but it was a MASSIVE shift." She shook her head. "My team struggled for a LONG time to bring him down... Eventually I brought him down in the final battle of that war..."

She shudders. "Never again."

Purple had concern on her face. "..." Few more seconds went past, "...Are you fine?"

Molly nods. "Just a bit of PTSD, nothing I can't handle."  
She offers a reassuring if a bit uneasy, smile.

TSD... Purple has never dealt with it before, mostly cause of her bright personality, but out of it, she could have an idea of what it is and how would be a good way deal with it.

Molly surely hasn't been doing it like that, since most say a pet helps, drinks make it worse.

Purple smiled. "Come on-" 

She grabbed Molly's hand and tried to pull her.

"We don't wanna be late for the party, do we?"

Maybe with her company, she'll be able to help her out? Maybe? Purple wasn't sure but... Maybe she could make the difference Molly so desparetly needed?

Molly yelped and offered a smile. "You have.... You have quite the grip don'tcha?"

Purple smiled wider. "Yep, and a really flexible body! Only Guild member who can use swords with her feet and fight as good as someone does with their hands!"

She actually tried to repeat what she saw on that show of wars throughout a long far away galaxy, where this one evil general could fight with its feet, and in the end she turned out to be able to do it.

It actually looked less ridiculous than it sounds like.

Molly ended up in a fit of giggles as she felt the wind pick up, almost tickling her hair.

"I... I've forgotten what it's like to be happy..... "

Molly shook her head and her eyes started to almost glow with a hidden glint, not like a CPU processors eyes but more like.... Like she had an internal power source.

Of course, Purple didn't notice it and kept dragging her until they both made it to the place.

The Club was to the right of the Guild and was a fairly big one - It had the words: Moonlight Sonata - Written in Purple and White neon writing with some traces of Gold.... Which could be mistaken for yellow.

"Ahhhhh!!!!! It's YOU!!!"

Molly rolls her eyes. "Not again..." She sounded irritated.

Purple turns to the direction of the voice.

It was none other than the CPU of Planeptune - Neptune was pointing at Molly and then she notices Purple. "Well... This is awkward...."

Molly growls. Seemingly irritated. "Yet ANOTHER goddess who should've been..." Her words lingered in the air.

Purple's eyes widened. Someone who looked like her! "Wow...this is my first time meeting you, Lady Purple Heart!"

Neptune put a hand behind her head. "You, eh, really do look a lot like me...ehm, are you me from another dimension?"

Molly whispers something under her breath, that she didn't want Neptune to hear.

"That particular person should've been drowned at birth..."

While Purple wanted to question Molly's rudeness, she decided to ignore it for now.

Purple shook her head. "Nope, my name is Purple and I am a Guild Member!"

Neptune hummed, "I see, but seriously, you look a lot like me..."

Molly tilted her head at Neptune, "You mean ,besides, those cosplayers by the cafe's?"

Neptune nodded. "Yes, but, she looks a lot more like me than them!"

Purple seemed to nod also. "Yeah, they even confuse me for you, though, it's not bad when they offer me some pudding..." She trailed off.

Neptune blinked. "You like pudding as well?!"

Purple nodded with some sparkly eyes. "I love pudding!"

Molly smirks and reaches into her pocket. "I hope they're not hot..."

Neptune gave her her usual goofy smile.

"Seriously, you remind me of...a kid I wish I really never met, the kid made me lose over 9 months of my life..."

Purple put a finger to her lip. "That's funny, you remind me of the mother I never met-" She trailed off before saying, "Pa said she had to go fight in the Console War as a leader of sorts and rather than coming back stayed here with all the things she earned, including a home in the Basilicom!"

Neptune blinked. "...Wow...ain't that—Hey, what's your father's name?" Neptune asked sweating and nervous.

Molly smirked, finding something that the almighty CPU was seemingly afraid of. "Something up?"

Neptune shook her head. "Nope, nothing at all!"

Molly rolls her eyes. "Sure...."

Purple blinked. "Pops was named Momus, why?"

Neptune felt a cold bead of sweat form on the back of her head. "Oh...wow...ain't that a—" She coughed. 

Nepgear comes out from the guild and looks in their direction, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh goodness.... there's two of them now!"

Neptune backed towards her sister. "Nepgear, let's go back to the Basilicom...I just remembered Histoire asked me to do some work today!"

Nepgear blankly stared at her sister. "But you NEVER work..."

Neptune smiled widely. "I'll buy you robot parts if you don't question me, today!"

Nepgear's eyes lit up in moments, racing up to Neptune, literally picking her up and dashing towards the Basilicom in a shot.

Purple just stared after the Planeptune sisters. "..."

"Ain't she a nice person, she even works at these hours!"

Molly coughs. "There's probably more to it... then that." She then pulls out a pudding. "Damn, I thought I had two of these....Anyway, here-" She hands it to Purple as she heads into the "Moonlight Sonata".

Purple blinked. "Why don't we split it between the two of us?"

"That way we can both enjoy it!"

Molly looks behind herself for but a moment. "I bought that for Purple Heart, just think yourself lucky she got carried away."

Molly heads into the club and almost immediately vanishes amongst the sea of people on the inside.

Purple strambled forwards. "W-Wait for me!"

Purple went into the club and got herself into the sea of people and tried to reach her friend... Who she had no idea where she was. Naturally, there were too many, so she did the only thing she could come up with.

Purple whispers to herself quietly. "Sky....Jump-"

Summoning a Platform similar to the ones the CPU use, she raised into the air and began to look for Molly.

Of course, people at the club were mostly ignoring her as they were busy in their own business... Mostly getting drunk and/or dancing.

Molly was... For all tense and purposes, sitting in a seat by the bar. Having just got her drink she was waiting for Purple to get to her.

Molly whistled. "So many people.... And..." She looked up and spotted Purple floating down, having spotted her. "....really?"

Purple descends to her level and looks at her.

Purple analysed Molly and her drink.

She snatches the drink and begins to smell it.

Molly growls. "I didn't say I was going to drink a lot, I said I was going to have 'one'."

The drink smells like lemonade.

"I didn't really think I'd have an overprotective, mother, on my case..."

Purple returns her the glass.

"Sorry, I'm a bit paranoid from time to time"

Purple looked to the bartender. 

"Hey, bartender, could you get me one like hers, please~?"

Bartender nods his head. "Sure thing." He rustles up a lemonade with a splash of, something else, but thing is - It doesn't taste like anything other than lemonade.... Until you drink it - Then the taste burns the back of your throat. IE: It was vodka mixed in with Lemonade.

Molly takes a drink of her glass of "lemonade". "You can be paranoid. That's fine, but snatching glasses? You earn enemies that way, love." She winks at her.

Purple nodded. "Sorry for that, really, my body moved on its own, me swears."

She took the lemonade without having really seen how it was made...Which would be her downfall in a way.

Molly just watched as Purple drank it...Curious as to see what would happen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued in chapter 6!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 - The Moonlight Sonata and Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created by Shadicgon and Architect of Light.

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission

Chapter 6 - The Moonlight Sonata and Problems.

Disclaimer: Neither myself nor Shadicgon own Hyperdimension Neptunia... Although it'd be nice-

Shadic: But we don't!

That's right! We just own Purple and Molly! Purple is his-

Purple: OI!

And Molly is mine-

Molly: I'm not Anyone's! >-< 

We'll see about that ^^

Molly: ...Meanie >_<

Enjoy the story! ;D

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Purple nodded. "Thanks mister-" 

She began to drink it without a care thinking it's just that - Lemonade.

Molly whistles lowly. "Now that's more like it."

Molly takes one more sip and then turns to look at the club, which is, quite frankly - BOOMING or in proper language - getting really frisky with a lot of people dancing. Molly starts to tap her foot to the beat.

Purple smiled. "Hey, that's a nice song...my throat feels a bit...burnt, is that normal?" She asked as she kept drinking the drink.

Molly didn't really care as she nodded her head to the music, "It's normal, yeah."

Purple then absentmindedly tilted her head. "Mhm..."

Purple also tapped her foot at the sound of the music and even her shoulders start moving at the rhythm of it.

"Yeah, I really like it, I thought they only played music without lyrics in here!"

She takes another sip and realizes she ended her drink.

"Excuse me, could you get me another one, please?"

Molly looks to Purple.

"You really like that, don'tcha? It's only lemonade, it's a fine produced one. They fermented it but, it's not even alcoholic."

Molly felt a smile on her face again as she thought, 'Not compared to what I'm used to anyway...'

The Bartender nods and refills another glass with the same, putting it in front of Purple.

Purple hummed, "I see-" She took another sip to it.

Molly nods and turns back to the DJ, deciding to get up and walk to the middle of the dance floor, slowly starting to dance to the tunes.

Seeing her on the dancing floor, Purple's mind shouted at her to go in and dance normally...while another part of her told her to go all out in the dance floor.

Normally she would obey her good voice however, for some reason her other voice screamed louder than her good voice.

Fully drinking her lemonade in one shot, she got to the dance floor and started to move.

The Bartender notices IF and Compa by the side of the bar, drinking orange juice and apple juice respectively and motions for IF to get to him with a wave of his hand.

Molly on the other hand smiled widely as Purple was starting to dance literally full whack/with no inhibition in her. While, Molly's skills with the dance floor were to be improved on, Purple started to gather a following on the dance floor. Everyone in the club eventually starting to clap and cheer her on.

Someone would normally think she's a sort of pro dancer or something given how easily she used moves that would require lot of time to even make, she could easily make the legendary moon walk, the worm move and even do dance movement that required legs while standing upside down with her hands. How she didn't think of turning into a professional dancer is a question everyone will wonder till the end of time.

IF walked over to the bartender with Compa waiting by the drinks. So that no-one spiked them. 

"What's up?"

The bartender cleared his throat, "IF... I don't mean to alarm you but, isn't that Purple over there?" He pointed at the girl dancing her heart out.

Molly watched as Purple was dancing so effortlessly that she had nothing but... Almost proud honour watching Purple dancing. Maybe... Just maybe, this girl would take her mind off of Crystal and the other duties and give her something to be happy for? Who really knows.

IF blinked. "...What did she drink?"

IF questioned the bartender.

Bartender cleared his throat as he served another patron. "It was the lemonade and vodka new drink we've got - The Sea Curtain I called it. It's got around 10% volume of alcohol in it, 2 percent pure."

IF listened carefully. "..."

IF sighed loudly. "Imbecile, she's 16 and her resistance to alcohol is about the same as Lady Noire's and that is saying a lot!"

The Bartender held up his hands. "She asked for, 'what her friend was having' and I gave her what that brunette was having, the one standing over there?"

He points to where Molly is clapping along to Purple's dancing, almost mesmerized.

"..." IF stood watching Molly. "..."

"...I swear to all the Gods that if she's another prosti—...Calm down IF, I'm sure there must be a perfectly perfect explaining for this..."

Important things now in IF's head, 'Protect the kid'.

"Compa?"

She called her friend or as most people would define her, girlfriend.

Compa blinked and waved to IF from her place by the drinks with a goofy smile on her face

"I'm here Iffy! Just watching the drinks, like you said!"

IF cleared her throat, "Compa, it's Purple, she got drunk, want to help me out here?"

Compa bulleted to her feet and raced over to IF, looking at Purple in the crowd.

Compa felt her eyes widened slightly, "Goodness...I've got band aids, a sick bucket and many more on standby!"

Compa places a hand on IF's.

"Next time we go somewhere, let's go SOMEWHERE alone okay?"

IF stuttered at the contact. "S-Sorry, I didn't think Purple would come to one of these places- Not since that time her wallet died with that woman at least."

Compa sighed. "I wonder who that girl is next to Purple.... Looks like someone interesting.....Wait... Isn't that....Can't be-"

IF was interested almost immediately that her girlfriend might know who it was. "Who?"

Compa nodded. "I think THAT is that soldier... You know, the one that we saw on the frontlines during..."

She whispers the next part. "...A-S-I-C?"

IF went quiet. "..."

"Oh..."

"Well..." She gasped upon hearing the words. "Is she...oh...oh...Yeah..." She recognised Molly's "battle markings".

IF look at Compa. "...So Purple will be fine?"

Compa put a finger to her lip. "I'm.... not sure. I don't even remember that soldier's name."

IF sighed. "Well, either she's trying to get over that time with a friend, or she's trying to take advantage of Purple...Should we interfere?"

Compa put her hands on her hips. "Iffy, if she wants to enjoy her time with her friend, we should leave them be. But... We can't just stand idle while she gets sicker!"

Compa pulls out her giant needle but keeps it hidden behind a backpack so as to not scare any of the patrons... Somehow, I mean that needle was MASSIVE! So how Compa could keep it hidden was anyone's guess.

"I don't want to have to use this.... But I will if I have to!"

Molly's eyes immediately dart to Compa's needle due to her training to finding things that are a hazard even in clubs, and instantly she walks next to Purple as the music changes.

"I think we should go.... we've been here for awhile."

Purple hiccups. "Go!? But, we've just-" She hiccups. "A-rrived!"

Molly blinks in a partial confusion. "How on.... You're...." Molly scans Purple with her scouter. "Hmmm.... 30% intoxicated." She sees Purple look at her confused so she breaks it down. "In simple terms? You're drunk"

Purple smiled. "I'm not drunk~"

She was still dancing as good as before.

"If I were drunk, would I be able to move so precisely in music~"

Purple hiccups.

Molly sighs.

"You know something? If you say you're not drunk, have another lemonade with me. In fact, let's do two more. If you can drink them and still dance this good, I'll consider you NOT drunk."

Compa nudges IF.

"We should get involved. She's had too much to drink."

IF groaned. "That's what I said!"

Purple smiled widely. "Challenge accepted~!"

Purple runs back to the drink site of the club.

Molly facepalms herself.

"Great...Well done Mol..."

Purple leans across the bar. "Mister, two more lemonades like before, please!"

The Bartender has an uneasy smile on his face. "Sure thing..." He looks to IF with a look of, 'Help me...' He goes to make the drinks.

Purple looks behind at Molly who wondered over, to another part of the bar - Just to the right of Purple. "You'll see I'm not drunk!" She hiccuped.

"I'm not Lady Noire to get-" She hiccuped again. "-drunk that easily~!"

Simply put? Anyone could see she was as drunk as all fuck.

Compa walks over and taps Purple on the shoulder..

Purple turned over to the nurse. "Compa...?"

ompa: You're overdue for your checkup. That, and-

She sniffs Purple's breath.

"You are quite frankly, wasted. I am going to give you a shot..."

Purple raises her hands. "No need to do that, sweetie~"

She notices IF with her.

Purple hummed as she lowered her hands. "Oh~"

"Are you on a date~?" She hiccuped.

Molly is by the bar on the opposite side of Purple, downing "Lemonades" as if they were made of water.

Compa shook her head. "No. You need to stop - Right now."

Molly smiled even though she was almost tipsy. "You couldn't stop her if that's your invitation..."

Compa blinked. "What was that?"

Molly looked to Compa. "Relax white one, it was a joke."

Purple felt her head move side to side. "Heeeey, no fighting, let's better be happy the four~"

IF felt her anger boiling but supressed it. "..." Simply put? She didn't like Molly.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that invitation"

Compa pulls out her needle from behind her backpack.

"Count to three Purple."

Molly growls from her side of the bar.

"Why can't you Nurses just do your job instead of interfering in other people's business?"

Molly gently moves Purple out of the way, and within a matter of moments, had shoved Compa to the ground and it hurt.

Compa yelps.

IF instantly was upset now, someone was messing with HER girl! "Hey, what the hell's wrong with you!"

Molly looked directly at IF with a death glare in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with asking for me and my girlfriend to have some nice time together!?"

"Huh!?"

IF blinked. "..." And then again. "..." What was... Surely she didn't hear of it right, "You're Purple's girlfriend?"

Molly glares at IF.

"What of it, cupcake?"

Purple smiled. "Yeah, we're girl friends!"

Purple hiccuped again.

IF pointed to her. "If you are then do something of her, it looks like she'll faint in any second!"

Purple started to move side to side, more like wobble. "Hey, did someone turn on the heater?"

IF facepalmed. "Oh my Goddess, do something now!"

Molly looks at Purple.

""Oh for...."

Molly gently takes Purple's hand.

"Come on, it's time we left these.... RATS to their business."

She gently tries to lead Purple away from IF and the now recovering Compa who has just got back to her feet

Purple wined almost immediately. "Waaait, where are weee going~?" She hiccuped again.

" Istill haven't drank those lemonades~"

Molly sighed. "I'll get you some later. It's better if we get some fresh air. We can come back in when the heater's not on, okay?"

As they move to the exit, Compa leans towards IF.

Compa whispered into her ear. "That was her alright. She's the lead soldier in Gamindustri's army. She's always been on the front lines. I didn't want to cause a scene but... If I have to administer some meds to Purple, we may have to get that soldier away from her."

IF sighed. "THAT soldier..." She looked to her. "Seriously, last time I checked Purple was hitting on us both, how did she get a girlfriend from one day to another?"

"Anyways, if she really is her girlfriend then I trust she'll know what to do with her"

"And if something happens, I will make sure she regrets doing something to our friend"

Compa let off her warning tone. "Iffy... No"

IF rose her left hand in a non-aggressive nature. "...I'll just punch her once, I promise I won't use a spell on her"

She was lying.

Compa didn't see her lying though. Call it the innocence part of Compa.

"If I even, hear, that you've been violent to someone like that, I'll put medication in your bum!"

IF went quiet. 

She knew what that meant.

IF sighed. "Okay, I understand." She then thought with a slight blush which Compa couldn't see due to the darkness of the club. ''And it will be worth it'

Outside the Club.

Molly had gotten Purple just a few hundred metres away from the Moonlight Sonata when Purple started to look a bit... green.

"Hey, kid... You gonna be alright?"

Purple felt like she was on clouds. "I'm not a kid, I'm an adult~"

"Me has done it before~"

"So I'm no longer a kid-" She hiccuped.

Molly chuckled. "Alright, well. Don't be sick. Take some deep breaths. It may make you feel better."

Purple started doing as she was told. "Molly...why is it so hot out here?"

Molly was debateing whether or not to tell Purple the truth but in the end she did. "I... Well, perhaps because you really DID drink some vodka? I'm not sure, what does it feel like?"

Purple shook her head. "I didn't drink Vodka-" She hiccuped yet again, "I drank lemonade!"

Molly sighed. "Purple... I know what was in that drink. You need to take a seat, come 'ere."

Molly places her forehead on Purple's, making them in very close proximity to each other.

"You're burning up. Alright, lets head back and I'll put an ice pack on that head of yours."

Purple smiled widely. "Hai, hai~"

She tried to give a step and fell face flat on the ground.

Purple wheezed. "...Body tired-" She hiccuped. "... Why~?

Molly shook her head. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Molly gently wraps her arms around Purple and hoists her up, carrying her on her back.

A floating person on a book hovered near them as they arrived back at Molly's house. "You're late."

Molly rolls her eyes. "Not the fairy again..."

Purple blinked. "Who~?"

Histoire was floating in front of them as Molly stopped. "You're late." She repeated.

Molly sighed heavily. "I hate to be annoying but, can you, PLEASE just, you know, fuck off Lady Histoire? I don't want to be rude but, I have a very wasted girl here and I need to get her to bed."

Purple eased into Molly's back. "I'm not wasted~"

...Then she giggled. "I'm just wasted~"

Histoire blinked. "...Why are you with a cosplayer of Neptune?"

Molly rolls her eyes. "What did I just say? Can't you just go? Her name is Purple and she's extremely tired. Aren't you hon?" She looks behind herself at the tired out girl on her back.

Histoire began to talk again, "Well, I'm sorry but—" She stopped for a moment, "..." And then, "Weird...that felt..." She whispered next. "No, must be my imagination"

Molly heard Histoire and then she glared at her. "I'll talk to you if you move out of the way. I'll put her to bed and I can tell you something I know. But you have to keep it quiet."

Histoire nods. "Fine, seems fair... Please don't take too much time."

She moved out of the way.

Molly cleared her throat. "Oh believe me, I won't. You should know my record by now." She walks into her house as the security system detects Molly and lets them in. "You may as well "float" inside and take a seat in the living room. I won't be long." She then heads to the bedroom, still carrying Purple on her back.

Histoire did as told and took a seat on the couch of the place, all while still seating in her Tome... So it was a bit self serving in a way.

Meanwhile, Molly was putting Purple on the bed.

Molly gently laid Purple onto the bed.

"Now, I'm NOT going to strip you and put you in PJ's. Like you did me. I'm going to let you sleep in your clothes-"

She mumbled the next bit hardly audiable. "-Just like I should to a daughter of a goddess..."

Purple was practically knocked out already. "...Zzzzzzz"

Molly offers a genuine smile that is very warm and then puts some blankets over Purple.

"Sorry, I would put a quilt on you but I don't really have the money for them right now"

Purple just starts snoring lightly, not really hearing what she is being told.

Molly giggles.

"Just like 'her'...."

She shakes her head and heads to the living room, closing the doors as she did so - Maximum privacy and all that.

"Computer, set sound proofing to one hundred percent for the living room. No disturbances allowed."

The computerized voice comes alive. "Understood."

Within moments the living room looked like a warm yet slightly cold, in a way, version of Planeptune's own Basilicom living room.

Histoire hummed in amusement. "...I never get tired of seeing that... Just helps me remember we're in the most Advanced Nation"

Molly rose an eyebrow slightly.  
"'Advanced' to a point."

Histoire nodded. "In technology, yes, Anyways, Neptune arrived to the Basilicom and started banging her head with everything that came on her way - Nepgear said she encountered you before coming home, Would you happen to know anything?"

Molly's eyes glitter with a familiar glow, reminiscent of a powerful entity's glow.

"I do. In fact, I won't say this to Purple.... But, I have all the suspicion that Neptune is actually.... Well, it's more than obvious to me, but maybe not you."

Histoire motioned to Molly. "I'm listening"

She seemed like she didn't want to miss the plot twist of today's story in her life.

Molly sighed. "To put it mildly, Neptune is hiding something from you."

Histoire shook her head. "...Is she robbing that pudding store again?"

Molly slightly smiles.

"If only it were that easy."

Histoire blinked a bit as she felt uneasy. "Easy? Easy!?" She began to flail her arms about. "I had to pay for all her damages and food robbed!"

Molly growled. "And who do you think had to replenish the stores supplies?"

Histoire stopped at that. "..."

"Please continue"

Molly hummed. "Thank you. Now, Neptune has never really been a... "easy" person to deal with. The first time I met her I gave her a wide birth, as you are aware. Thing is.... I have accurate information to detect that Purple is in fact Neptune's 'daughter'. The information in my scouter and everything I have points to this fact. Thing is, I'm not one hundred percent sure Lady Nepgear would know this. Only Neptune."

Molly sighs.

"Besides that, I don't think getting them back to see one another is a good idea. Keeping them seperate seems to be doing a good enough job."

Histoire seemed to process this for quite a few minutes before, "NEPTUNE!!"

Molly blinks, seemingly unfazed. "Shout again, in my house, and I'll personally be the sole one responsible for killing a Tome."

Histoire was uneasy again. Not a nice feeling. "Sorry, it's just that, from all the stupidities she could commit...a daughter, and she...she...ignored her completely-"

Molly tilted her head. "and you're suprised?

Molly rose an eyebrow.

Histoire looked out the window for a moment. "I thought she would at least care somewhat for her own blood, I mean, When she returned from the Ultradimension she spent a lot of time with Nepgear to 'Make it up' to her. But...to think...that explains her weird mumblings of "How could I forget?" or "I'm an idiot"..."

Molly sighed loudly. "Perhaps it would be wise if I spoke to Neptune. On her own. With no-where for her to hide."

Histoire nodded slowly. "I can make sure she'll stay in the Basilicom and I can get Nepgear out, It'll be the living room just for the two of you."

Molly nods slowly.

"I'll tell Purple that I'm going out for a meeting. I don't think she'll mind. I just have to understand Neptune's point in this. After all, if my information is correct - of which I am almost certain it is, given her reactions to Purple, then I would like to know why she is avoiding her." Molly hummed.

Histoire nodded again. "Okay, I'll start covering the windows with reinforced metal to assure she won't escape, and I'll call Lowee and ask Rom and Ram to invite Nepgear to play with them."

Molly stood up slowly. "Sounds like a plan. Speaking of Lowee, how has Lady White Heart been? I haven't seen her since.... Well, since I got here really."

Histoire smiled. "All fine, ever since she acquired her Next Form in the latest world threat event, she has been handling about the double of quests than before, Giving her more Shares"

Molly walked to her kitchen. "As can be expected, really." She was still well within earshot.

Histoire put a finger to her lip. "...And like that, more excuses to take breaks and work on that Novel..."

Molly chuckled.

"Same old Blanc then. Nice to hear."

Histoire lowered her hand. "Rom and Ram read a part of it, it was so bad they drew on it, had it not been for C-Sha, I'm sure Blanc would have killed them both..."

Molly nodded. "That's something I guess. Anything else to report? I'm going to get back in communication with Time Traveller soon. It's almost time I did. I send him reports every so often and he replies most often than not with: "Are you EVER going to settle down?" To which I said, recently..."

She sighed. "Probably not, but now I've met Purple, she seems to be honest enough to try and help me. So, I'm willing to help her."

Histoire hummed. I see...maybe she can be a good excuse to settle down?"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
To be Continued in chapter 7!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	7. Histoire and Molly's Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Histoire and Molly have an almost heart to heart....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was created by both Shadicgon and Archaeologist of Humanity from Fanfiction.net, I am Archaeologist just a different username and we are bringing it to you from our RP days to here in AO3. We are both in an RP that is rapidly going so this isn't even half way yet ^-^;

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission 

Chapter 7:- Histoire and Molly's Conversation.

Disclaimer notice:

Shadicgon: Do I have to be here all the time? Why can't we just have one disclaimer?

Archaeologist of Humanity: Easy, because thems the rules :)

Shadicgon: I'll be called Shadic from now on... It's easier :P

Archaeologist of Humanity: I'll probably go with Archy...

Shadic: Archy sounds good.

Archy: So does Shadic. Now then, let's go!

Archy+Shadic: We don't own HDN but we own our original characters (OC's), Purple for Shadic and Molly for Archy.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--------------------------------------------------------------------

Histoire kept her eyes on Molly. "Purple sounds like the complete opposite from Neptune from what you're telling me and by how you're acting around her."

Molly tilted her head slightly to the right. "In comparison? She's almost angelic, to me anyway."

Molly offers a smile.

"Thing is though.... With everything I've been through, those three wars, helping to setup Planeptune when you and Arfoire were just setting the Nations up... Fighting in the, quite pointless, Console war..... Everything has been MAD if you ask me. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.... Should be made into a life long diesase, then maybe your "nurses" would actually give meds for it."

Histoire sighed. "We can't just give meds about something like PTSD, but we can give treatments on how to deal with it and control it... Certainly, getting wasted almost everyday isn't part of any treatment-"

She stopped when she saw Molly look down.

"I'm sorry, I spoke things of more than I should have. Molly...I know what you've been through and that's why I think...that this might be a good chance for you to settle down! It's not everyday someone like Purple appears in your life and wishes to help, you realise."

Molly heaves a sigh.

"It's true, the last time someone came into my life like that.... Well, she died. But, I don't want Purple to die. And maybe it is a good chance. I'm too old for this shit, really."

The Tome giggled slightly.

"You may be old, but at least you keep a young appearance."

Histoire blinked. "It's a compliment, not flirting."

Molly laughs slightly.

"As much as I appreciate the compliment, you would be wise not to try and flirt with people who are 10x the size of you."

Molly shakes her head playfully.

"Sometimes, sometimes I wonder if I am destined for a quiet life or if war will finish me off. I know Time Traveller told me never to let war do that to me... But I dunno."

Histoire considered what Molly was saying carefully. "..."

"I think it'll be better to do what -you- want to do, but be aware that no matter what decision you pick, there'll be consequences of it." She sighed. "However, if you wish my recommendation, settle down now that your condition isn't the one of intense insaneness, war can completely destroy minds...quit now that your mind is still..."fine""

Molly offers a brief chuckle.

"Pah, "fine"? You say? Trust me, I've seen and done things that aren't even in your book, however, yes, Perhaps settling down is a good idea. I just..."

She shudders for a moment involuntarily then returns to normal.

"I just wish I could get rid of my trauma."

Histoire nodded. "...It is incredibly difficult to accomplish that task. However, moving on may help infinite number of times with it, and from the looks of it, you have someone who'll be with you-"

Molly heaved quite a heavy sigh. "I could give my sword back to Micheal then.... He has been asking if I'll let him "hang onto it", but I may just give this whole anger part of me up. I mean, it's destroyed me. Or at least, it has been destroying me..."

Histoire noticed something so she spoke up, noticing Molly's rather heavy sigh. "Molly, you don't need to do this from one day to another, but you can't take all the time of the world either." She nodded at her. "Take your time in this, however, try to not use too much, or else you may lose it while trying to escape this life you had been in for so long."

Molly takes out a silver harmonica. "There's a song I heard once. I heard it a long time ago - It was called: "Whereabouts of Light." While I'm sure you've heard of it through different means, I was thinking I could play it to you. It's only short, but I... I love it.

Histoire felt her face screw up slightly, unsure. "I wouldn't mind...but I feel...Purple would like to hear it more than me."

Molly nodded. "I think she can hear music. While she can't hear us talking, the music will float through, something I had installed into this house awhile ago."

Histoire nodded her head also. "In that case, please go ahead"

Molly puts the harmonica to her lips and starts to play the tune.

Histoire closed her eyes as her ears listened to the tune.

Purple meanwhile smiled as she laid on the bed and her body listened to the tune in peace.

As the tune goes into full swing - Molly whole body starts to almost glow. Something resonating inside of her.

Histoire opened her eyes for a bit, and, instead of questioning, she decided to simply let her continue.

As the tune headed to its last moments, Molly's eyes were stained with tears as all of her emotions flowed out of her, her magic practically making the entire house glow softly..

Histoire simply watched and heard as the tone reached its ending. She moved closer to her and attempted to hug her waist, attempted, due to the difference in sizes here.

As the harmonica is placed onto a nearby table, Molly placed a hand on Histoire's head. The difference in size was evident but it was though Molly was giving Histoire a hug of her own.

Histoire looked down. "It's fine now, You don't have to keep fighting, You've done more than enough, Molly"

Molly softly smiles.

"My sword.... That will have disappeared by now. Micheal would have heard that tune... and I hope, I hope Crystal heard it. I learned it because of her but, I will learn to love because of Purple I think. It won't be easy but... Maybe, just maybe I can come out of my war."

Histoire sighed. "I pray to the Original Goddess for your success in this task you have proposed yourself and wish you the best of lucks in it!" She smiled as she managed to let go of Molly. 

"I'll go make sure Neptune is alone tomorrow, go early there, by 10am, the place should be ready for just the two of you..." She trailed off before proceeding to talk again. "If you still wish to confront her of it, of course"

Molly nodded. "I'll be there. Count on it. I want to know her reason for not coming back to Purple. Perhaps, perhaps if I push her a bit she'll let me know."

"I'm sure you'll just need to take a cup of pudding as a hostage and she'll start talking." Histoire mentioned all of Neptune's weakspots, as if she knew full well what Neptune needed - A kick up the backside.

Molly chuckles slightly.

"You know... It hurts. Seeing the people you care about hurt, and... If I hadn't fought in the first war of my life, you all might never have existed."

Histoire hummed. "That might be true, but the war is over. And even if another one were to come, I'm sure the next generation of Time Soldiers will be capable of fighting."

Molly offers a smile.

"I'll be sure to train the next batch. Of that, I can assure you."

Histoire nodded also. "Good, in that case I'll leave you to rest"

She started floating to the door.

Molly clicked her fingers, "Oh, One last thing Lady Histoire-"

Histoire cleared her throat. "Oh, and try to not take advantage of dear Purple, please"

Molly shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it"

"Good, now-" The oracle tilted her head at Molly. "What were you going to tell me?"

Molly sighed. "I was going to give you something. Something I thought you should have-" 

Molly stood up and headed to a corner of the living room, pulling out a small Sharicite crystal that looked.... Not of a nation, but of an individual entity.

"The founder of Gamindustri said this was yours. I thought it was right to hang onto it until you were ready for it. You won't be a CPU or anything daft, but you will have a... "seperate" power source I suppose?"

Molly stepped back and held it in front of Histoire.  
"...Look familiar?"

Histoire widened her eyes. "..."

She took the crystal softly and began to inspect it.

Histoire began to think to herself, 'Could it be of the Original?'

"I'm not a one hundred percent sure, I would need three days to be completely sure of it"

Why was it always three days?

Molly chuckles.

"Still got a slow processor? I can upgrade that one day if you would like?"

Histoire shook her head. "No, I'm fine, for now" Though by the tone of her voice, it might have meant she might come another day.

"I thank you for this, I'll go set everything in position for your meeting with Neptune"

Molly clapped her hands together. "Sounds like a good plan. And Histoire?"

Histoire nodded. "Yes?"

She turned to her one last time.

Molly noticed something. "You could use a new hairclip, your one looks old..."

Histoire absentmindedly smiled. "..."

"Thanks for your honesty, I'll try to get one when I find the chance for it"

Molly took in a breath. "Either that, or if I am out with Purple shopping, like she wants to - I'll get you one."

Molly smiled, a genuine and warm one for once.

"Call it a favour returned."

Histoire bowed. "...I deeply thank you for it"

"Well, time to set things in order for Neptune's interrogation, also, be free to slap her once if she refuses to talk. Not doing paperwork is one thing, but abandoning a kid, is one completely different!"

Molly nodded. "This is very true. But I will not hesitate to torture her if it comes to it. Remember - I killed a god with my bare hands. So, tormenting Neptune will be simple.... Especially, if she reverts to her Goddess form."

Histoire shook her head. "I doubt she'll transform inside the Basilicom"

"But if she does, you're free to break her a tooth and a leg or arm, I will not pay any more of her medical bill"

Molly giggled.

"I haven't felt this excited to see Neptune in forever."

Histoire sighed. "And please...try to not leave the place too dirty. The last thing I need is my living room looking like a crime scene-" She spoke in a joke-like tone.

Molly nodded.

"I'd rather that Lady Nepgear didn't accuse me of hurting her sister.... But rest assured, if Neptune plays up, I will not hesitate to teach her some, manners."

Histoire went quiet. "..." Until. "Would you record it, please?" She secretly wanted to see EVERYTHING that Molly did to Neptune, even if it was a simple broken nose - She'd love to see it.

Molly nods.

"This scouter records practically everything in real time, so don't worry."

"Good" The oracle fairy spoke.

"Have a nice night, Molly"

Molly hummed. "and you Histoire. Do you have a nickname or is Histoire good enough?"

Histoire seemed to think for a few seconds. Namely three. "...Histy, You can call me Histy"

Molly chuckled again. "I'll probably end up with either "Histy" or Hist to be fair"

"Well, 'Hist' will be a first time to be honest Histoire: And do you have a nickname or is Molly enough?"

Molly lowered her head bashfully. "No-one really gave me a nickname.... Crystal used to call me "Icicle" but that's about it." Molly scratches the back of her head in embarrassment. "-Reason was, when I got REALLY angry I froze one of a monster's limbs off with my power."

Histoire hummed. "...I see, in that case Neptune will await you tomorrow, Icicle"

Molly nodded. "And I shall speak to you again soon, Hist." She winked at her. "I think you should find a fairy yourself one day. You can't work forever."

Histoire blinked. "I only know two other fairies, One of them is me from another dimension and the other one is a lost case-"

Molly laughs. "If you're talking about Croire, I overheard she was thinking about proposing to you."

Molly laughs and sits back down, finally having enough of standing up.

Histoire huffed. "I'm not really into former criminals or people who dreamt of destroying dimensions for the sake of fun"

"But, if she really thought of her actions and regrets them...I might give her a chance, MIGHT. Either that or I can work on a spell to increase my size and simply make a profile in Vertinder" She chucked at the thought of it.

Molly raises an eyebrow.  
"  
If you wanted to be taller..."

The fairy shook her head. "I'm sure I must have a spell for it in my Tome-"

She tapped the book to mark her point.

Molly nods.

"I'll prepare the clothing you'll need if you ever make yourself, bigger." 

"Then you could slap Neptune yourself"

Histoire sighed dreamily. "I have dreamt of that for years"

Molly clapped her hands together. "Then maybe one day I'll help you become big... I dunno if I can make it permanent or not, but we can try?"

Histoire hummed. "I think it'll be better if I can swap from sizes. It has its advantages to be small"

Molly hummed also.

"Complicated magic.... I could do it, but I'd need a lot of energy. Maybe all this "settling down" could make it happen?"

Histoire nodded. "Maybe, just imagine me being as tall as Vert and having Noire's proportions"

Molly smirked from her position behind the fairy, it was an amusing idea but it sounded like one that could work... "..." Then. "that could be arranged." She grins.

Histoire felt a bit of teasing was in order. "Are you planning on adding me to the people in your bedroom~?"

Molly chuckles.

"If you were that way inclined I could think about it, but I don't want to take advantage of Purple nor do I want to cause her problems. So, I think I'll just stick to Purple for now."

Histoire nodded. "Sounds about fair - Just try to not expose her to alcohol again, she's underage and law is still a thing. I will let it pass since you are not taking advantage of her. But if she wants it, I can also ignore the two of you sleeping in the same bed and all you do in it." She winked at Molly. 

Molly feels a light blush seep into her face. "I suppose so..."

"Well, have a nice night, I'll be waiting for that video of Neptune finally being spanked." With those words, Histy flew out of the house, leaving Molly behind.

The door slowly closes and Molly sighs and sits back down, leaning back in her recliner."

"I'll let Purple sleep in the bed on her own tonight. It's best I do... She's had a hard life from the sounds of it."

Molly sighs and plays some of her old recordings on her scouter from her "Time Soldier" days. A lot of recordings having blood, sweat and tears in them.

"I'll have to train hand-to-hand combat if I'm going to go without my time sword...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8 - Neptune vs Molly (Round 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune meets Molly in the Basilicom... And lets just say... She didn't expect to have this showdown....

The following mo-

Shadic: Why does this sound like a sex scene?

Archy: SHADIC! >-<

Shadic: Whaaaat? I want to see some fun!

Archy: It's coming soon, you know this!

Shadic: Yeah I guess... Anyway (ahem)

Archy: (ahem)

Shadic+Archy: Disclaimer is - If we owned Hyperdimension Neptunia - This would be cannon and a LOT of other things would be to... Anyway...

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission

By Shadicgon and Archaeologist of Humanity

Chapter 8 - Neptune vs Molly (Round 1)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The next day, Neptune woke up at the sound of her stomach growling, like usual, and stood up from her bed. 

Yawning she walked out of her and Nepgear's room, she completely failed to notice a note of her sister saying she had gone to Lowee.

"Nep Jr., what are we having for breakfast~?"

She asked as she entered into the living room.

...With Molly seating on the couch of it, staring straight at her.

Neptune froze in place. "..."

Molly tilted her head. "..."

Molly cleared her throat. "You know why I'm here. Don't you?"

Neptune smiled a bit, "...Did you come to play games with your pal, Nep?"

Molly scoffs.

"Pal? Please, you're more like an enemy to me. But alas, I'll let you know something - You realise you're not clever?"

Neptune put on a 'serious face'. "I've never been the intelligent bone around here, That's why we have Nep Jr.!" She smiled.

Molly nodded. "Yes, well, she's gone out for awhile."

Neptune looked downcast, "Nepu...now what I'm going to have for breakfast?"

Molly smirked. "Well, I COULD give you this-" She produces a ? from her pocket. "And it's also your favourite type, according to your Imouto. However, should I REALLY be giving you this when you have something important to say to me? Or rather, to someone we both know?"

Neptune started to sweat, "..."

Molly's raises an eyebrow.

"Finally hit the nail on the head did I?"

Neptune felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head. "Eeeeh?" "N-No, I-I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Molly stands up

Neptune takes a step back.

"I'll give you one minute to explain yourself." Molly said slowly and with venom in her voice.

Neptune rose her hands. "Okay...I may go to Lastation and steal some of Nowa's and Uni's panties but I swear I return them within a week!"

Molly spits onto the floor.

"You DISGUST me. You have family, and yet you're playing around with other people's clothes?"

Neptune blinked as she slightly lowered her hands. "F-Family? Hey, what does Nep Jr. have to do with this?"

Molly stepped forward one more step. "Do you want me to explain this slowly? Or quickly?"

Neptune kept taking steps back.

"Ehm...well..."

Molly raises her hand and points at Neptune, the floor becoming an almost ice trap to ordinary people... But Neptune isn't normal...

Neptune looked to the clock. "...Oh, look at the hour, I think it's time for me to—..." She then spun on her heel. "NEPDASH!"

She then started running at full speed.

Molly sighs and produces a gun from her pocket.

"I promised I wouldn't use this unless absolutely nessary... I'm sorry Purple...."

She points the gun at Neptune and fires at her right leg.

BANG.

The bullet hit straight on her leg and made her fall, some blood came out of the injury.

Neptune whined. "No fair, I'm level 99, a gun shouldn't affect me!"

Neptune shook slightly. "...Did my level...reduce again?"

"..."

Molly walks over to Neptune and kneels down next to her.

"I'll make this easy on you, as I feel sorry for your pathetic state - Why are you running from the truth?"

Neptune looked to her assailant. "W-What truth, I know nothing of a kid that just happens to look like me!"

She tried to crawl away.

Molly grabbed Neptune by the waist and hoisted her up, her strength making it almost, TOO EASY, for the former time soldier.

"You need to take responsiblity. You are her mother, and you ran away. Now, if that's not cowardly and dishonourable, I don't know what is. And to think, I even FOUGHT for your sorry ass!"

Neptune gulped. "Y-You want my answer?"

"I'll give it to you...if you promise to not kill me for it!"

Molly hummed. "You MIGHT get away with a spanking, but sure, humor me"

Neptune lowered her head. "You remember that stage of the Console War where I disappeared for practically a full year?"

Molly blinked. "Yes..."

Neptune mumbled. "Well, I was hurt and some nomads found me. They healed me and told me that I needed to rest before anything else happened"

"In there I met Momus...he and I just got along quickly and before knowing it, he had already knocked me up"

Molly rose an eyebrow as she sat down, placing Neptune over her knees.

Neptune took this as a chance to keep talking, so she did. "When I healed, I couldn't just return to the War, what if something happened to the kid?"

"So, I stayed there until I finally gave birth to Purple - I spent another week there before making my mind up."

Neptune gulped again. "I would return to the war and end it so Purple could grow in a peaceful world...and maybe the three of us could live together, as a family.... Y-You know?"

"By the time the war ended...I may have...forgotten of them?"

Molly sighs and smacks Neptune on her bottom with a very harsh smack.

"That doesn't-" Another smack. "-Give you the right-" Yet another one. "To run away, the moment you remember her. They miss you, obviously." One more.

Neptune grunted in pain each time.

SMACK.

"Ow...hey, try to get me, yesterday I just remembered it!"

"W-What was I supposed to say!?" Neptune yelped.

"Hey, kiddo, I know I wasn't with you since you were just a baby, but I'm your Mother, come with me and let's forget that I was never there for you!?"

Molly growled and she sounded PISSED.

"You.... You realise I lost everything before you were even born, then I fought in YOUR wars, TWICE and only NOW find out you were a mother as well!?" There was an extremely loud smack.

The floor cracked as Neptune laid in there, due to the ice that was still there.

Neptune winced. "...Ow..." She had thought about using her CPU strength but thanks to the bullet from earlier... She was helpless.

"You..... You have a lot of explaining to do. I shouldn't stop spanking you, but I suppose this red mark will do." She pulls out a slipper from her inventory. "Let this be a reminder. If you EVER go near her again, without honest sincerity, I will PERSONALLY murder you. And don't think I can't. Remember what a Time Soldier is, I suspect?"

Neptune whimpered. "Y-Yes..." She honestly did, but it hurt her to even speak.

Molly sighed. "We have always been a war driven, combat-ready people. But, for something as disgraceful as this.... You should know, I should've broken your tooth or at least your arm for what you've done." She took in a long breath. "I'm the daughter of Therese Polinsky.... Remember her?"

Neptune closed her eyes. "...How could I not?"

Molly sighed out loudly. "I have a, lot, of power. But I also have PTSD, so I will not use it all on you.... Just this" She pulled back the slipper.

"...Not in the face, please?" Neptune even now, she tried to crack a joke.

Molly sighs and smacked Neptune EXTREMELY hard against her bottom that left a trail of blood out from a small bruise, that would HURT soon enough.

"That's about the limit. Just remember what I said - You hurt Purple, or even so much as hurt her feelings, again, and I'll make sure you will NEVER forget her OR me. Got it?"

Neptune could barely make something as insignificant as a nod. And it was a pretty pathetic one.

Molly put the slipper away and produced a towel, wrapping it around Neptune's lower waist and shoving her to the ground.

"Clean yourself up. I'll message your "tome" and tell her to come by. I expect you to at least acklowedge that Purple exists. If you make either of our lives hell, I WILL NOT hesitate to kill you and that's the most darkest promise I CAN keep."

Neptune nodded again.

"Okay...I...think...I deserved...this"

Molly scoffed. "Believe me, you deserved worse. If I did HALF the things you've done, including this, I would've been wiped from existence LONG ago by my superiors."

[Neptune has fainted, you gain Zero EXP and Zero credits].

"..."

Molly chuckled.

"No surprise there."

Molly stands up and places the ?, which was a small pudding, from earlier on the ground near Neptune with a note for Histoire and a small data crystal - leaving a copy of the events in a secure file that only a tome can access.

"I suppose I should go."

Molly pressed a button on her scouter and sent a message to Histoire that it was "done" and that she could come and inspect what had happened, leaving the rather secure Basilicom quietly in her wake.

______________________________________________________________________

Shadic: I feel bad for Molly...

Archy: I bet some people will feel bad for Neptune o.o

Shadic: Nahhh, Molly has been through hell!

Archy: I know! Let's keep it going! :D

Shadic: ALRIGHTY! >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	9. Chapter 9 - Molly and Purple.

Shadicgon: So we're finally here...

Archaeologist of Humanity: Yeah...

(Shorten Nickname)

Shadic: That's better, so, ready for the disclaimer?

Archy: As ready as I'll ever be! :D 

Shadic: This could get steamy... Anyway...

Archy+Shadic: We do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and if we did... This would be cannon and there would be more stuff out for it! :D

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission

Chapter 9 - Molly and Purple.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Molly had walked back to Purple's location as she hoisted the Gun back into her inventory. She couldn't be seen with her weapon.... At least, not for the time being. By inventory, she meant she put it in a hidden pocket in her coat. She wore a leather jacket for a- REASON.

As she entered into her home, she came with the view of a very sick looking Purple lying on her couch.

Purple turned her head left to right. "Guh..."

She then spotted Molly. "Mornin...Molly..."

Molly rose her eyebrows in surprise. 

"Did you just go head to head with a Fenrir or somethin'? You look awful."

Purple sighed. "Sorry...head hurts...a lot...And I...puked in your toilet...sorry..."

Molly offers a smile.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Purp. It was inevitable."

Molly walks to the side of Purple and kneels down next to her.

"Need some water?" Molly asked her.

Purple nodded. "Please~"

Molly nods and gets up - Heading for the sink, to get the water. And maybe some mints would help as well...but those could wait a bit.

Molly thought to herself, 'Note to self - Never get her near alcohol again.'

After a few minutes, Molly returns with the water.

"Here, you may need to sit up."

The demi-Goddess used all her strength to sit up properly.

"Thanks for...the water..." Purple managed to get out. She was weak, Molly could tell.

Molly nodded and tood a seat across from her Lilac coloured friend. "It is no problem. You were out of your HEAD last night."

As Purple took the glass of water, she raised an eyebrow as her head hurt more.

"What happened...last night?" Purple whispered.

Molly tilted her head to the left. "You want the simple explaination? You danced after drinking ALCHOHOLIC lemonade"

Purple took another sip. "...Did I make a fool of myself?"

Molly offers a slight reassuring expression. ".... A little. But, you were HOT on that dance floor - I haven't seen such skill in a LONG time"

Purple smiled absentmindedly. "Thanks"

She kept drinking the water, the pain slowly fading away.

"Note to self: Check the contents of every drink presented to me..." A few seconds later she blinked. "Wait...you think it was hot the way I danced?"

Molly slightly blushes for once in her whole time of being with Purple.

"Well I.... Kinda, yeah"

Purple blushed a bit as well at the same time her eyes were darting around the room.

"I see...eh, thanks for, eh, thinking nice of me?" Purple whispered.

Molly nodded. "It's not an issue.... You were quite the hotty in that club last night, if I had been some criminal I'd have taken advantage. But I didn't. I brought you home the instant I noticed you were off your head."

Purple smiled. "Thanks for that, you really are a nice person"

She saw Molly's smile and then smiled warmly back at her.

Molly blushed bright red.

"I.... I try. Now, don't you think you should rest more? I have a meeting with Lady Histoire soon, so, I'll come back to you shortly, ok?"

Purple frowned. "No can do, I'm not really a fan of staying in bed too long, and..."

She took out her wallet, which was literally a small bag with dogoo design.

"...I need to do some quests"

Molly rose an eyebrow. "I can give you money if that's what you're after."

A fly came flying out of the empty bag as Molly finished her offer.

"..Was that thing always there?" Purple muttered.

Molly chuckles, her blush gone. "Here." She then pulled out 300 credits and puts it in the wallet - thus - filling it to full. "I know it ain't much, but its a step forwards. Where do you stay currently, as a matter of interest?"

Purple blushed madly. "I-I can't accept this money! I've done nothing to earn it!"

Molly smiled sweetly at her friend. "Argue with me, in my house, and I'll trap you here for all eternity."

There was something haunting behind her smile.

Purple felt her mouth open and close of its own accord. "..."

"Thanks for this gift"

Molly stood up and brushed herself down. "No problem."

Purple looked at Molly. "I'm currently staying in a small abandoned apartment in the edge of the city, rent is free, due to it being abandoned, and electricity somehow makes it there so I decided to live there"

Molly goes quiet for a few moments, thinking.

"....That's it"

Purple blinked. "What's it?"

Molly looked to the window. "You can stay here. I can't risk you living on your own. You want me to be happy, right? Then I want you happy also, it WAS a deal, remember?" She headed to another side of the room and brushed several pieces of dust away. She giggles softly.

Purple nodded as she put the glass down on the side next to the couch she was sat on. "...Okay, but, I will need to go for my stuff, and I will need some time. I can finish by tomorrow night"

Molly looked over to her. "Just make sure you don't get hurt- I don't want you to be harmed while you're getting ready to live here."

Purple scoffed. "Please, don't worry so much. It may not look like it but I tend to do A-Rank quests on my own! I doubt I could get hurt that easily"

Molly blinked as she headed back over to the side of the room where Purple was as Purple stood up and stretched. "/A-Rank/? The standards have lapsed a bit since I did them, then. They used to be S+ when I did them."

Purple smiled. "Oh, please, I'm not ready on level to do even an S-Rank, I'm not that tough. Like the CPUs or the legendary Makers who are constantly helping them out"

Molly chuckled. "This is true. Although..." She mumbled, "Some CPU's are more pathetic then others...." She smiled at Purple. "Not you though."

Purple nodded. Thanks, oh, and where did you go earlier?"

Molly stops for a moment before responding.

"Just out for a, walk, and to meet with someone. Nothing special."

Purple blinked. "A friend?"

Molly shook her head. "Not really. Someone who needed a, lesson, be taught. so I instructed her and spent a bit of energy doing so. 

She stops for a moment again.

"...No I didn't, kill, anyone" She put emphysis on the "kill" phrase.

Purple nodded. "I wasn't going to think that"

Molly hummed. "Just being sure"

Purple hummed also. "But, wow, they must have done something bad for you to get angry at them"

".... You don't know the half of it-" Molly trailed off. "Anyway, you need to get your stuff. Are you feeling any better?"

Purple smiled widely. "Yep!"

She stood up with a jump and fell with her hands on the floor before doing a backflip and, BARELY, landing on her feet.

"Good as always!"

Molly watched her for a few moments. "Stop."

"I want to make sure you can OPERATE without stumbling. And talk properly, so, repeat after me. As fast as you can - MynameisPurpleandIamahyperactivekid"

Purple smirked. "MynameisPurplaandlaamahypertivekd"

"...Was I close?" She blinked.

Molly giggles.

"Almost"

Purple nodded. "Okay, no more showing off what I can just barely do, I understand"

She did understand...in part.

Molly hummed. "Glad to know you understood me"

Purple smiled. "And glad to know I'll live somewhere with actual AC~"

Then, she frowned. "Mine got destroyed during the Rei Ryghts thing and I couldn't fix it...and I don't know how to install a new one so whenever I felt hot I simply bought some ice-cream."

Molly sat down and nodded. "Well, now you can have, ice cold Air Conditioning or if that fails, my magic'll keep you sustained."

Purple stood up. "Cool, I couldn't use ice magic either because...I can't really control it. See, last time I tried to use it... I kinda froze myself...in the most literal term"

"It was too cold" Purple shivered to show her point.

Molly nodded. "I can help teach you sometime. It isn't hard, you just have to know what you're doing." 

Molly stood up and walks closer to Purple, so they are literally feeling each other's breath.

"Next time you want to go out, we go somewhere, without, alcohol. Okay? I'll even make sure of it."

Molly pecks Purple on the cheek and turns, heading for the door.

Purple smiled as she watched the girl before sighing.

Purple nodded. "Welp, time to go for my stuff - Have fun with Lady Histoire!"

Molly looks at Purple as she leaves the house. 

"Make sure you don't do anything RISK-KY, Or I'll drag you back, kicking and screaming if I have to." She winks and exists the house.

Purple nodded. "Yes, ma'am"

With some sweat falling from her forehead, she opted for her best option, it would tire her out a bit but it would let her end quickly.

"Time for a short-cut."

In an instant, she had teleported herself out of Molly's house.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be Continued in Chapter 10! :D

Shadic: I like this... Not steamy... 

Archy: YET.

Shadic: True...

Archy: We have a lot more where that came from folks! Let us know what you thought! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! :D


	10. Chapter 10 - Molly and the Injured Nep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Shadic and I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, so go away FBI XD

Hyperdimension Neptunia - A Time Soldier's Final Mission

Chapter 10 - Molly and the Injured Nep

Shadic: Disclaimer! We do not own the universe, we own our characters (Molly for Archy and Purple for me) and that's about it... Oh and the idea! Wait.. Where's

Archy: Hey!! (pounces onto Shadic) +D

Shadic: Heav....Heavy... >< (falls onto the floor)

Archy: (gets up and sweatdrops) Oh-kay... Anyway, Enjoy all! :D 

Shadic: (looks up) Hey that's my line-  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly arrived at the designated meeting spot for Histoire but, for some reason, the tome was a bit later than normal. In fact, she (Molly) was waiting outside the very hospital that Neptune would have been admitted to. Which she was not aware of.

Molly looked around. "Where is..."

Molly spots IF and Compa walking out of the hospital and towards her, so she turns her back on them.

"Oh, for fucks sake...." She whispered.

IF looked at her. "Hey, you there!" IF called out to her.

Molly glances to IF.

"Yes?"

IF frowned. "Don't play games with me. Is Purple fine?"

Molly nodded at IF. "She's going to be staying with me for awhile. I can't risk her getting injured on her own."

IF hummed. "Really? That kid's a lot tougher than she looks like, I bet she could give Nep a bad time even if she went HDD....That kid is tricky"

Molly sighed loudly in frustration. "You done? I have to meet with Lady Histoire soon, very important business."

IF could feel the anger in the air. "Just one last thing: Don't you dare take advantage of Purple, if I know you played with her feeling you're in for a bad time"

Molly's eye twitched.

Compa appeared at the side. "Iffy, you're being too rude!"

Molly looked at IF fully. "Is that a threat?"

IF narrowed her eyes at Molly. "No, it's a warning"

Compa looked between them. "Iffy, please stop!"

Molly blinked. "Let me warn you something similar - You cross paths with me again, I'll make sure to MURDER both you AND your companion and I won't even care. You leave Purple AND me alone, and I'll give you a wide birth. Or for those who don't understand - I won't go near you if you don't go near me."

Compa looked to IF. "Please, let's all calm down!"

Compa looked to Molly next. "I apologize for my friend's behavior, she just sees Purple as a little sister and worries too much of her"

The nurse bowed to Molly.

Molly nodded slowly. "You should really keep your girlfriend in check then..." Molly's eye scanner on her right eye beeps, signaling information downloaded. "Compa."

Compa blinked in partial shock. "But...we're not girlfriends...are we?"

She turned to IF.

IF's mouth opened and then closed. "I mean, if you want it...we could perhaps..."

She shook her head.

"No, IF, focus"

IF cleared her throat as she looked to Molly again. "Ahem, Lady Histoire is on the top floor accompanying Nep, it was weird, she was beaten up and real well, even Compa had to participate in helping with her"

Compa smiled slightly. "...It was fun to use my syringe"

Molly smirks slightly. "'Bout time she had what was coming to her...."

IF took in an uneasy breath. "She may not be the nicest person around, but come on, I'm sure she didn't deserve this much...okay, maybe. Did she steal Lady Noire's and Lady Uni's panties again?"

Molly narrowed her eyes at IF and Compa. "I won't even BEGIN to tell you both what I know about her. But sufficient to say, she got the, least, that she deserved. Next time, if there is one, I wouldn't want to think of what would happen." Molly slowly lowered her head slightly.

Compa gulped. "Yeah, that sounds like Nep-Nep..." She then smiled. "Oh, yeah, top floor if you want to visit her, Lady Histoire is with her"

Molly nods.

"Right." She walked past the two and glared at IF as she did so.

She whispered just so IF can hear her. "Don't get in my way again... IF.

IF whispered back. "If you don't get in mine and don't hurt Purple all fine by me...Soldier"

Molly's glowing Gun can be seen in full view by IF but not Compa as she headed into the hospital, hiding the gun even further - perhaps into a hammerspace?

IF spotted the Gun but looked away in frustration. "...What a jerk"

Compa looked to IF. "Iffy, if you don't stop I'll have to give you my 'special' recipe"

IF quickly turned her head to Compa. "What a nice person!"

Compa smiled. "Better~"

At the top floor of the hospital.

Neptune was covered in bandages as she laid in the bed of her room, Histoire sat beside her while, seemingly, scolding her.

Histoire floated/sat near Neptune's ear. "-and that is why you must go and make it up to her!"

Neptune's mouth and eyes were covered in bandages as well...was she even awake at the time?

[Outside Neptune's room]

Molly looked around at the top floor and then spotted a Nurse walking back to a room.

"Excuse me."

The Nurse looked at her. "Yes?"

Molly quired her. "Where is the CPU? I heard she was admitted? I have a message for her."

"Room #333"

Molly nodded. "Thank you"

Molly made her way to said room and entered without even knocking the door.

Inside the room, Molly took one look at Neptune and smirked, before looking at Histoire who was STILL scolding Neptune.

"Looks like I did a good job, huh?"

Histoire turned her head and spotted Molly, nodding. "Yes, hopefully, this will make her think twice that her actions have consequences!"

Molly tilted her head as she stood nearby. "I WOULD'VE put another wound on 'er... But short of killing her, I dunno"

Histoire hummed. "Yes... Even if we don't like it. She has been this Nation's best CPU when it comes to help protect the world, her death would...possibly backfire more than help"

"And I'm sure Nepgear isn't ready for the place as CPU yet"

Molly nodded. "This is true.... Nepgear isn't ready for THAT kind of task, not for a Long time yet"

Histoire continued as she got onto her tome. "And Purple...even if she's currently Planeptune's rightful heir, I doubt she has any experience ruling so it would be like having two Nepgears!"

"Talking of that...I...don't know how to feel exactly. There has been a demi-CPU for 16 years and I've never known of it, as a Tome I'm a failure..."

Molly shook her head. "You're NOT a failure Histoire, I'm MORE of a failure than you"

Histoire thought of something and looked at Molly. "And Neptune is the /biggest/ failure of us three"

Molly hummed in agreement. "That I will agree with"

Histoire flailed her arms. "How do you forget something like your own family!? Or how do you just...evade the problems like that!? After I returned last night, she was just playing games after having banged her head with almost everything in the living room."

Molly blinked. You mean, AFTER, the recording of the spanking? 

Molly sighs and pulls out her glowing gun from her jacket.

"This was what I shot her leg with"

Histoire shook her head. "No, last night she was banging her head with everything in the Basilicom, then I went out with you, and when I returned she was playing games!"

"She felt guilty and then to stop she just boot up her console and started playing!"

Histoire then smiled. "Also, thanks for the spanking. Only the Original Goddess knows how much I've wanted to do that myself"

Molly chuckled.

"My mother passed me this gun from the Original Goddess. Believe me, I have more weapons where this came from but..." She eyed Neptune starting to wake up. "...Perhaps it would be best to discuss more another time?" She slowly put her gun away.

Neptune groaned and came in panic at realizing she was currently a living mummy with all the bandages on her body.

"MMHHPPMHMHMHP!"

Molly walks to Neptune's bedside and raises her hand.

Histoire floated next to the soldier. "Molly...there are cameras here" She took out her phone.

"I promise-" Molly muttered. "This won't hurt....much"

Histoire spoke into the phone. "Hello, yes, could you deactivate the cameras on room #333..." A few seconds later. "...Thank you"

She hung up the phone.

Molly chuckled.

Histoire nodded. "Okay, you can do it"

Molly struck Neptune with so much, force, that it made the bed shake slightly.

"Wake up, you pathetic excuse for a goddess!"

Neptune screamed into her bandadges. "MHMPHMHP!"

The bandage on her mouth turned red due to the blood she coughed but the bandage got in the way. Neptune started to panic.

Molly narrowed her eyes at her. "I'll remove your bandage, IF you don't scream. You scream, and I'll make this worse. Got me?" She placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder.

Neptune seemed to nod.

"You heard that Hist." Molly then reached over and yanked the bandage away from Neptune's mouth...Quite hard.

Neptune whimpered. "Please...I'm sorry...rea—"

Histoire cut in then. "Neptune, shut up - A simple apology won't make it up to your actions. Not this time"

Molly pats her gun that she shows Neptune brieftly, in her jacket pocket.

"If you don't stay calm, I can always shoot you again"

The CPU was about to panic but stayed still as she remembered what she was told.

"..."

Molly rose an eyebrow as she removed her hand from Neptune's shoulder. "Now that Hist and me, both, know your dirty little secret, how about you tell us what you're going to do - to make this up to your "forgotten" daughter?"

Neptune whimpered. "I...I don't know...I thought of...sending her a sum of credits equivalent to the one I should have used on her, had I been there for her, and—"

Molly felt disgusted and the look on her face wasn't much better. "You thought...WHAT?"

Histoire floated nearby. "Neptune, that is NOT what you'll do-" She then saw both of them look at her then she coughed. "Okay, you'll do it, but that is NOT enough"

Molly shakes as a wave of anger washes over her.

"You're a mother... and you, think, MONEY will solve this? You honestly expect that, to solve it?"

Neptune gulped. "Well...I don't really, know, HOW to be a mother"

Molly sighed. "No-one does. No-one is born with that knowledge. But you can at least, attempt, to make the right choices. Such as speaking to her and letting her know the truth for example"

Neptune tried to move but failed. "But...I don't think I'm ready for it! I need time to—"

Molly pulls out her gun and points it at Neptune's forehead. "One....More FUCKING word...and I'll blow you to pieces here and now."

Neptune gulped again and could only look at Molly as she shook slightly. "..."

Histoire cleared her throat. "Molly...we need her alive"

Molly growled, her training showing how merciless she could be.

"I'll give you, ONE chance Neptune. If you blow it, you can kiss your existence goodbye. And that's my final offer."

She points the gun to the window and switches it to silent, blasting a small hole through the window - Which doesn't make any noise...

"That, could have been your heart."

Neptune froze. "I...I'll make it up to her...I promise"

Molly shook her head. "You had better. It's not everyday you get a threat from a Time Soldier. Much less one of the best ones in the business." 

She sighed.

"You're just lucky that your daughter didn't piss me off. I seem to have..." She stopped and sent a thought through to Histoire, telepathically. 'I seem to have fallen for her daughter, just don't tell either Neptune or HER daughter that'

Histoire didn't take long to respond, only 3 seconds. '...YOU WHAT!?' 

Histoire another 3 seconds go by. 'Sorry...I was just caught off guard!'

Molly flinches.

"Neptune, you should be considered, extremely, lucky that I didn't kill you here."

Molly send another thought to Histoire. 'And, you are lucky that I didn't throw you into the bin when you almost married that fairy once when you were drunk'

'Thanks, I guess?' Came Histoire's response.

Neptune nodded. "...I get it...I will do my best"

Molly nodded at her. "Good." She put her gun away and placeed a hand on Neptune's forehead. "If your thoughts are sincere my healing power will heal you to 20% so you're at least not bleeding internally and can breath normally. If you are in ANY way NOT sincere, it will do the opposite. You understand?"

Neptune didn't need to think twice. "Yes"

Molly starts to glow lightly and her healing magic goes into Neptune, whether or not she is sincere is up to Neptune really...

Neptune... Started feeling better, just a bit.

"..."

Neptune nodded again. "I promise...I'll make it up to her, I swear"

Molly hummed. "That's what I want to hear. She is staying with me until you are ready to meet with her. You need to clean yourself up, BADLY and I think Nepgear needs to hear she is an auntie."

Neptune sighed. "...Nepu...well, at least it'll be only Nepgear..."

She didn't want to picture Blanc, Vert, one of the worse Noire, or even worse: Plutia...those last two would kill her for this. She was sure of it.

Molly whispered to Neptune. "In time, you will find everyone will find out your secret. No matter what you think."

Neptune looked with her eyes to Histoire. Pleading. "...Histy, will I have protection if Sadies comes after me?"

Histoire shook her head. "No, I'll even leave the door open"

Molly gave an amused chuckle.

"Sadie? Don't you mean.... Hmmm.... I remember that name, but I can't place it."

Histoire cleared her throat. "Lady Iris Heart, Ultradimension, Plutia's her human name"

"That was it. Iris Heart. I'll have to visit her one day. It's been too long." Molly let go of Neptune's forehead as another wave of healing magic hits Neptune to close her wounds.

"Call that a favour. Not that you deserve one"

Neptune nodded. "I know, I'm a failure as a Mother..."

Histoire could feel slightly happy with this result. "-And as a CPU, as a person in general... And as a general-"

Molly cut off Histoire though. "It doesn't mean you can't start to build bridges."

Neptune blinked. "Why would Planeptune build bridges?"

Histoire looked to the Time Soldier. "...Molly, you can hit her one last time"

Molly chuckled.

Neptune panicked. "Nepu!?"

Molly looked to Histoire. "I'll hit her when she's healed. It'll make it more, worthwhile." She let her words trails off with a threat in the air.

Histoire nodded. "I understand, is there anything else you wish to share or would like to know?"

Molly hummed. "Hmmm..." She then shook her head. "Not for now, I had best go and see Iris Heart, after returning to see if Purple got back okay."

Histoire nodded. "Understandable, have a nice trip... and tell Plutia and other me that I say - Hello"

Molly nodded also. "Sure"

Molly proceeded to leave the room after shooting one last glare at Neptune.

Neptune looked to Molly as she felt a shiver down her spine then to Histoire. "...Histy—"

Histoire smiled. "I am not done scolding you, Neptune"

Neptune whispered. "Author, help me!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued in Chapter 11! ;D 

Shadic: This is getting good...

Archy: Well, we DID write it :P

Shadic: That's true...

Archy: So, wanna get some drinks?

Shadic: Sounds good! 

Neptune: NEPU!? I...

Histoire+Shadic: Shut up Neptune.

Neptune: > - >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
